See My Future
by imma vampire
Summary: One shots from the kids of Yours, mine and ours. A little snippet of their lives after the story. AU: rated K for now, though it may change. Includes a lot of bonus facts about other characters as well.
1. Luke

**Alright, I just can't let this go. haha. A fan requested I write a small one shot of Luke and this 'mystery girl from Chicago'. I absolutely adore Luke's character so how could I refuse? Here it is. I also thought about it and I will do one shots for every kid and possibly Bella and Edward. Sort of as a "look how happy we are." Sorta deal. If this gets a good response, I'll do it. If not, we'll leave it at Luke.**

**Oh and some info on the triplets lays in this one shot.**

**You guys are coercing me into writing a sequel dangit! lol. But I love you all and this is for you. :D**

Luke

_Same year as Epilogue_

_Luke: 17_

_Chelsea: 17_

_Clara: 16_

_Triplets: Just turned 10_

_Bella: 42_

"Mom I'm leaving!" I yelled from the living room. Mom came out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Alright sweetie. Have a good day. Are all your siblings in the car?" I nodded.

"Last head count I got five." Mom smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you after school. Don't forget you don't have to pick up the triplets because Anthony has swim." Mom reminded me. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you mom." I kissed her cheek before dashing outside to my Volvo. Growing up, I had loved my father's car so much; he decided to get me one when I had turned 16. He himself had retired his old car and now drove a much more updated version of it. I slid into the driver's seat and glanced at Clara. She was fixing her makeup in the visor mirror. I checked the triplets to make sure they all had their seatbelts on before pulling out of the garage and starting towards school. Clara reached for the radio and flicked it on. Classical music filled the car and the Rose-Marie and Anthony groaned.

"Can't we listen to something cooler?" Anthony pleaded. I frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? This is classical music. It's classic. What's cooler than that?" Anthony glared at me.

"Something you can dance to that other people have heard about." He said folding his arms over his chest. I smirked.

"Who hasn't heard of Debussy?" They both sent me a glare and Christopher chuckled quietly. He was the quiet, reserved one of the three. He reminded me a lot of my mom. He had a natural aptitude for cooking and enjoyed reading and music. Anthony was the opposite. He couldn't tell you the difference between ham and turkey and enjoyed sports, mainly swimming. He vowed that one day he would be going to the Olympics for swimming. Who was I to stop him?

Rose-Marie was a sort of blend and mixture of the boys, yet her own person. She was confident and charismatic, though exceptionally brilliant. She seemed to be the perfect blend of our parents.

"I have a test in Jameson's class." Clara said bitterly. I glanced at my sister and laughed.

"You always have tests in Jameson's class." She nodded.

"That's because he is Satan and wants me to fail." She growled. I laughed and pulled up to the triplet's school. They all climbed out and waved as Clara and I drove off.

I pulled into the parking lot and groaned. Clara smirked and glanced at me. "Looks like your fan club is waiting with muffins today." She said looking out the window at the crowd of girls who all started giggling and adjusting their clothes as they saw my car pull up. I groaned. I hated all the attention they gave me. I didn't want to be the heartthrob. I wanted to be left alone. "I keep telling you, tell them you are gay. It'll get them off your back." Clara said smiling. I shook my head.

"And send the guys running after me? I don't think so." Clara laughed and grabbed her bag.

"Want me to fend them off with my bag while you make a run for it?" I pretended to consider her offer and she laughed.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you at lunch." She nodded and stepped out of the car. I took a deep breath and did the same.

"Luke!" I grimaced. So it began.

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and started toward class, trying desperately to fend off all the unwelcome fans. I honestly couldn't understand what they were so worked up over. I was just a guy.

"Luke! I was wondering if you could help me. See I'm failing Spanish miserably and I was wondering if you could tutor me." A blond girl asked, literally throwing herself at me. I flinched away from her.

"I take French." I said frowning. She frowned in confusion and I made my break.

I was moving so quickly away from all my admirers I didn't see where I was going and ran into a body, hard. I looked down, surprised and my breath was sucked out of me. It was her. Chelsea. The girl from Chicago I had been crushing on since she moved here.

I bent down and to help pick up the books she had spilled. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked helping her up. She looked at me and nodded slowly, her dazzling turquoise eyes glittering in the faint sunlight. She stood up and brushed off her jeans. "Are you sure you're alright?" she nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks." Her sweet voice was smooth and soft.

"What class are you heading to?" I asked, partially stunned by her very being. She blushed softly and smiled.

"English." I nodded and gripped her books tighter.

"Can I walk you to class?" I asked. She looked up at me surprised then smiled radiantly.

"I'd like that." She said softly. I smiled.

"I'm Luke Cullen." I said holding my hand out to her. She took it and I felt electricity pulse through me at her touch.

"Chelsea Silverman." I smiled. I had been trying for months to pluck up the courage to talk to her and now, I was finally doing just that. Excitement and nervousness swept through me as I realized I was finally talking to her.

We walked through the halls, talking the whole way. I had never heard her talk so much and now that I knew how sweet and addicting her voice was, I never wanted her to stop.

We got to her class and she glanced at me, biting her full lower lip. "What?" I asked, concerned. She sighed, glancing around.

"I'm getting glares from every single girl we pass." She said softly. I looked around and saw that every single girl in the vicinity was glaring down Chelsea. I shook my head and turned back to her.

"Ignore them. That's what I do." She looked up at me and smiled.

"So Mr. Cullen, will you be here to walk me to my next class?" she asked with a small smirk. I smiled.

"Of course. I'll even carry your books again." She looked down and blushed, taking her books from my hands.

"Thanks for that." She mumbled softly.

"It's not a problem." She smiled hesitantly at me.

"I'm still trying to figure out why." I stared at her a moment frowning before it clicked.

"Why I'm talking to you?" I asked frowning. She nodded.

"Talking, flirting, being a complete gentlemen. Why waste your time on me?" I smiled softly.

"First off, I was raised to always be a gentleman." She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "And as for the rest of your question, I'm not wasting my time. In fact, I've been trying to gather the courage to talk to you for months." She frowned.

"Why?" I smiled and brushed my fingers across her cheek, something I had seen my father do to my mom countless times. I never understood that urge until now.

"You're the only one I've met worth talking to." She smiled radiantly.

"See you after class?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course." She slipped into her class and I smiled. I felt like my dreams had come true and I floated all the way to my class on cloud nine.

**I'm not going to lie, writing this little snippet has got me wanting to write a sequel. : / however! I think I will be writing my own personal story with the kids as my characters. I shall see. anyway, if I get a good response on this then I'll post more one shots from the other kids. if not, this is it. :D**

**I'm taking requests... as of... now. **


	2. Jason

**After much internal debate (and seriously guys, that is a LOT of arguing with myself) I have concluded this will be soley dedicated to one shots and should I feel the need to write another story, it will be named differently and I will let you all know. so, here is Jason's POV. Explination at the bottom.**

Jason

13 years later the epilogue

Jason: 39

Kate: 37

Camilla: 26

Morgan and Megan: 5

Brandon: 13

Thomas: 9

Emma: 37

Dakota: 16

Bruce: 9

Sarah: 5

I felt someone pull on my shoes and I shuffled my feet smirking. Small giggles erupted under the desk before the pulling began again. I smiled and moved my feet to the side. Giggles followed my feet as I felt small hands reaching for the laces. "Is there something under my desk?" I asked grinning. I looked down to see the twins scream with laughter and being found and darted out from under the desk. I grinned standing up and chasing after them.

"Mommy!" they both squealed, running into the kitchen. Kate looked up with a smile as the girls clung to her legs desperately. "Mommy he's going to eat us!" Morgan cried with laughter. Kate smiled.

"Well maybe we can make the monster some cookies and he'll stop trying to eat you two." She offered. The girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Great idea mommy!" they said running to the hall closet to retrieve their cooking aprons. I smiled at Kate and stepped closer to her, pulling her body against mine as I kissed her neck. She smiled, setting her mug of tea down.

"How is the grading coming?" she asked. I smirked.

"I'd be quicker if I didn't have little desk monsters unlacing my shoes." I said as the twins ran back into the kitchen. They giggled and climbed onto the barstools.

I couldn't believe how fast time had flown. It seemed only days ago that I had finally asked Kate on a date and only yesterday that we had gotten married. Now, almost sixteen years later, we were still happy. We had four children, a son who was 13 years old named Brandon, another son who was 9 named Thomas and twin girls who were five, Megan and Morgan. The twins were a perfect copy of their mother, both having her bright copper hair but my crystal blue eyes. They had all their mother's features and even wore the same expressions often. Brandon was just the opposite. He looked remarkably like me to the point where I sometimes couldn't tell a picture of him and a picture of myself at the same age apart. It was eerie sometimes, but made connecting with him much easier than with the girls. Tom was the perfect blend between us, in looks and personality.

I had become an English professor, getting my love of literature from my mother. Kate had become a professional dancer before she had Brandon, then continued dancing through her pregnancy with Tom until the twins were born. Now she was a dance teacher at her old studio and a freelance choreographer who was highly sought after.

"Your mom called earlier." Kate said pulling out the ingredients for the girls. I nodded. "She and your father just got back and they're dying to see everyone. She wants us all over at their house this weekend." I nodded with a smile. My parents had gone on a tour of Europe, in celebration for getting their last kid out of the house. It would have happened years ago had it not been for the triplets.

"Oh and your brother called." I glanced at her and rolled my eyes. She smirked. "Luke, I mean and he wanted to know if you had talked to Anthony about this summer." My brother Anthony had grown up loving the water. He vowed one day he would make it to the Olympics and now this summer, his dream was coming true. He had earned his spot on the American team, out swimming all his competitors. I couldn't have been more proud of him.

"No I haven't talked to him, but I'll give him a call." Kate nodded and I heard a knock on the front door before it opened. Bruce ran inside calling hello to us before he darted upstairs to his cousin's room. Emma walked in behind him followed by Dakota and Sarah, who was the same age as the twins.

"Hello ladies." I said smiling. Emma kissed my cheek before hugging Kate tightly. I gave Dakota a brief hug before picking up Sarah and grinning. "How are you doing young lady?" she grinned.

"Good Uncle Jason." She said smiling. I grinned.

"Good."

"Sarah! Come help us make daddy cookies so he won't eat us!" the twins called. I placed Sarah in another bar stool as she started helping the twins. I excused myself from the room and returned to my office to look over more papers.

I was finding it hard to concentrate when suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up, ignoring the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Jase is that you?" I sat up and frowned.

"Cami?" It was rare I talked to my cousin outside of family gatherings. Cami hadn't been at the last one so I hadn't seen her in months.

"Yeah, are you busy?" I frowned, trying to work through my shock.

"No, why what's up?" she hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"Do you think I could come over for a bit?" her question startled me. Last I had heard, she was off in Europe with a boyfriend of hers.

"Of course. Are you nearby?" she sighed.

"Yes, I'm at the door." I heard the doorbell ring and I snapped my phone shut, running downstairs to open the door. I pulled it open to see a very worn out looking Cami looking at me. I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Cam, what's up?" I asked taking her bag for her. She slumped inside and sighed.

"Jase I screwed up so bad." She whispered. I frowned.

"How?" I looked up to see Emma and Kate looking out toward the front room curiously though they couldn't see Cami.

"Is someone else here?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Kate and Emma and our kids." Cami frowned.

"Oh, I don't want anyone knowing I'm here. Not yet." I nodded in understanding.

"Go up to my office. Second floor. Third door on the right." She nodded and started upstairs as I walked into the kitchen. Kate was looking at me questioningly.

"Who was at the door?" I shrugged lightly.

"Solicitors." Kate nodded, not believing me. I bit my lip and nodded to the dinning room. She got my message and excused herself, moving into the room. I sighed when I got there, running a hand through my hair. "Cam is here." Kate looked surprised.

"Camilla your cousin?" I nodded. "What's she up to?" I shrugged.

"Something's not right. I'm going to have her shower and maybe eat something and try to figure it out. She doesn't want anyone knowing she's here though." Kate nodded.

"I'll bring up some food." I smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Thanks." She nodded, moving back to the kitchen.

"What did Jase want?" I could hear my sister ask. To this day we were best friends and still confided in each other, though now we had others to share that role, mainly our spouses.

"Oh he wanted me to ask if the kids can stay with you tonight. He has something special planned." Kate said smoothly. Emma chuckled and I grinned as I flew up the stairs. My wife was brilliant.

I walked into my office to find Cami admiring the artwork the twins had posted up on the walls. She turned to me and smiled gently. "Thanks Jase. Really." I nodded.

"Do you want anything to eat or a shower or a nap?" she nodded.

"I would really love a shower right now." I nodded and lead her to the guest room, showing her the towels and giving her a clean shirt of mine and a pair of sweats.

I left Cami to shower, returning to my office. Cami had decided to follow fashion as a career. She had instantly been hired as a model and was quiet famous now because of it. I knew that her parents didn't totally approve of her career choice, particularly Uncle Jasper, but they tried their best to be supportive.

For the past three years, hardly anyone had heard from her. She was a famous model and we were just her oversized family in Washington.

I looked up when I heard the office door open and saw Kate walk in with a tray of food. "Where is she?" she asked gently, placing the tray on the coffee table. I sighed.

"Shower." Kate nodded.

"Is she alright?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to find out though." Kate nodded and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Be patient with her. You know how she can be." I nodded and smiled at my beautiful wife.

"I love you." I said gently. She smiled and kissed me fully.

"I love you too." She brushed the hair out of my eyes gently before standing and stepping out of the room. A few minutes later, Cami walked into the room, brushing her long tangled hair out slowly. She sat on the dark leather couch and sighed.

"So, want to talk about it?" I asked moving to sit next to her. She bit her lip but nodded.

"Jase, I'm going to cut straight to it. I'm pregnant." I stared at her in surprise. Sure, I imagined her one day having a family, but long after her modeling days were done and once she had found the right man in her life.

"What?" I asked gently. She nodded.

"I was working late on this holiday lingerie shoot," I flinched. It was still awkward to see my cousin in her underwear, advertised all over the place. "and my photographer, Ralph was just so friendly about it. Totally being really cool about having to work late." She paused and sipped the glass of water on the table. "Well, after the shoot, Ralph invited me out for some drinks. I accepted. I had gotten into a fight with Brett my boyfriend, earlier that morning and I didn't want to face him yet." She closed her eyes and winced at the memories playing in her head. "So I went out with Ralph. We had a few drinks and before I knew it, we were at some dinky little motel, going at it like bunnies. Not that I minded much, we were both pissed drunk and he's pretty attractive." I flinched, not wanting to go into details. She nodded and steered the story to safer waters. "Anyway, later that week Brett and I broke up. I found out Ralph had a family with three kids which pissed me off so I demanded another photographer. It had been one hellish week and I went to a bar, trying to just forget what had been happening. I met up with some guy, ended up sleeping with him." I stared at my cousin in horror. Was she sleeping with everyone she met? "I know, I'm a complete slut. But seriously, I'm not usually like this. I just don't know what's wrong with me." She mumbled frustrated. I patted her back softly, trying to calm her down. "Anyway, I found out about a month later I was pregnant and I'm so screwed because I don't know who the father is, I don't have anywhere to live and I could seriously lose my job over this. They don't want me if I get fat with stretch marks." She said sadly. I sighed.

"This is why you can't go to your parent's?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"My parents are impossible sometimes. You know how they can be. Only get married to your true love. Only have kids when you're married. Find your soul mate." She prattled. I chuckled. That sounded exactly like her parents. Mine too in fact. "I just don't want to be judged. I don't need it." I nodded sympathetically. "Plus, Margi and Dave are still at home. What kind of example would I be setting?" I nodded, seeing her point.

"Cam, don't take this the wrong way, but did you think about going to Ceci's house, or another girl in the family?" I asked, slightly out of my element. She nodded.

"Ceci is in California right now, shooting a movie so that's out. Emma, well let's face it, she's horrible at keeping things from your mom who is even worse at keeping things from my mom. Jodi just had her son and I don't want to be around infants right now. Clara is a newlywed; I didn't want to bother her. Rose-Marie is still just a kid and Haley is in Paris, teaching. I would have called her but she's so happy on her own right now, I can't take that from her and I don't know anyone's wife well enough to talk to." I nodded. She had a valid reasons for not going to any of the women in the family.

"Why me though?" she considered her answer for a moment before answering.

"Well for one, I know you won't tell anyone. I could trust you. You're always the one who would talk sense into me as a kid, even if you didn't realize it. I totally looked up to you growing up." She said shrugging. I was taken aback.

"W-what?" I sputtered. She nodded.

"After your mom met Edward, you started really maturing. You were my role model growing up. I knew Ceci would make more sense of a role model, considering she's a girl, but you were more sensible than her and I respected that." I was stunned. "You showed us all how to handle the new situation with your parents getting married, you led the way. I think if you had responded any different, your siblings would have followed suit. It was really, mature of you." I smiled at her compliment, stunned she thought so highly of me.

"Thanks Cam." Sincerety burned in my voice, and I fought back a stray tear. "It means a lot to me to hear that." she nodded.

"It's the truth." I smiled and chuckled after a moment.

"And for the record, I'm glad you chose me." I said honestly. She nodded.

"Good, now I have one favor to ask of you." I nodded.

"What is it?" She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Can I stay here until I figure out what I'm going to do?" I smiled and patter her back gently.

"Of course. You're always welcome here." She smiled to me in thanks. I showed her the guestroom where she could stay and she thanked me before announcing she was going to take a nap. I returned to my office and sat down at the desk, sighing.

"Dad?" I looked up to see my thirteen year old son walk into the room.

"Hey Brandon, what's up." He shrugged.

"Stevie and Paul are over." He said slowly. I nodded, waiting to hear how his two best friends were relevant. "They're asking me why their favorite lingerie model is walking around our house."

**I didn't focus on his family for a reason. I wanted to show how everyone all the younger siblings, cousins etc. really looked up to Jason. Anyway, I may come back to Jason and Kate another time, I really want them to have their happy moments captured.lol. **

**Next Chap: Simon and ? Did he stay with Amanda or is there a new woman in his life? dun-dun-da!! **

**lol.**


	3. Simon

**Alrighty! so here it is! This chapter is dedicated to Smile93 who, with her love of Simon, has inspired Amanda. :D okay... enjoy.**

* * *

Simon

Simon: 25

Amanda: 25

Duke: 25

Clara: 21

6 years after epilogue

"NASA would like to invite you to our annual Christmas Party December 20th at promptly 7 p.m." I read in a slightly disgusted tone. I had been rereading this for the past week, hoping I could think of a way to get out of it. Amanda looked up at me and smirked.

"We don't have to go." She offered. I shook my head.

"Duke and Eric have been pestering me about it daily. Duke claims his girlfriend is more beautiful than my wife, which is just preposterous." I said crawling across the bed and lying next to my beautiful wife. She smiled sweetly.

"Well then we have to go, just to show him up." Amanda said with a gentle smirk. I nodded in agreement.

"That seems to be the best course of action." She smiled and leaned into my chest. I had never been the heart throb Luke was, or the sexy bad boy Jason was. I was that quiet nerdy guy that got left alone, and I had been absolutely fine with that up until I met Amanda. She was perfect, stunningly gorgeous and incredibly smart. She had her doctorate in physics and organic chemistry and she was sweet. She had a love of children, and instead of working for NASA with me, she had opted to be a high school teacher. We were currently located in New York, though I had made plans to move back to Washington. We loved that green state too much to live anywhere else.

"Simon? Manda?" I looked up at the door to see Clara poking her head in. I smiled and waved her in. She came into our bedroom and smiled.

"What's up?" she sat on the edge of our bed and bit her lip, playing with the piercing there.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to go back home." I nodded slowly.

"Well we had planned for the 21st." I said slowly. Clara nodded. Clara had decided that she had wanted to attend NYU and to save money, had opted to stay with Amanda and me. We didn't mind and she kept Amanda company when I had to go on business trips.

"Do you think mom and dad would mind me bringing someone?" I glanced at Amanda who smiled.

"Is it," Clara nodded, cutting her off.

"Yeah." Amanda squealed in excitement and hugged my sister tightly.

"I think it'll be perfect!" she declared. I frowned.

"Who are we talking about?" Clara bit her lip in nerves again.

"Now, Simon don't freak out." She said slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to freak out. That's what Jason is for." Clara snorted in agreement. "Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see. I'm going to invite him home." Clara said nodding. I frowned but nodded.

"Alright, we should get ready for tonight." Amanda said sitting up. I nodded.

"Go ahead and shower first." Amanda kissed me sweetly before moving to the bathroom. Clara slipped out of our room to her own.

...

The grand hotel room was decorated festively and I frowned in distaste. Amanda squeezed my hand gently and kissed my cheek. "We'll only stay for an hour or so." She promised. She looked amazing tonight, wearing a beautiful black gown that made her skin glow giving of the impression she was an angel.

"You look stunning." I whispered softly. She smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. How had I ever gotten so lucky?

"Simon." I looked up in distaste.

"Hello Eric." Though I considered him a friend at work, he wasn't my favorite person. He was constantly trying to show me up and embarrass me. It was annoying. "This is my wife, Amanda. Amanda this is Eric." Amanda smiled softly and shook his hand with all the grace in the world.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said softly. Eric looked momentarily dazzled and nodded slowly.

"Simon!" I looked up to see Duke approaching me. At work, I considered Duke to be one of my closest friends. We had a lot in common and though we were constantly arguing, it only built our friendship stronger.

"Duke." I said shaking his hand. "This is my wife, Amanda." I said smiling. Duke looked at her and grinned.

"What a pleasure to meet the Mrs. Cullen." Amanda smiled gently.

"Thank you. I've heard so much about you." She said glancing at me. Duke grinned.

"So where is this girlfriend of yours? She didn't already turn into a pumpkin has she?" I teased. Duke rolled his eyes.

"She's coming." He said glancing around the room. I felt Amanda squeeze my hand and looked down at her with a smile. She kissed me sweetly before a throat was cleared. "Simon, I want you to meet my girlfriend," I looked up and froze in shock.

"Clara!" I said, slightly stunned. Clara grinned sheepishly and kissed my cheek.

"Calm down." She hissed near my ear. I was too stunned to move. Clara embraced Amanda and smiled. Duke looked just as confused as I felt.

"You know them?" Duke asked Clara. She nodded.

"Simon is my brother and Amanda is my sister in law."

"Clara?" I asked, still stunned. Conversations I had had with Duke previously filled my head.

"This new girl I'm dating is great. She's really sweet, gorgeous and amazing in bed."

That last memory played through my head and I suddenly felt the urge to throw up.

"Oh god." I moaned letting my head fall into my hands. Amanda patted my back softly.

"It's alright." She said gently. I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to be sick." I mumbled. I could hear Clara mutter something about men being drama queens. I shot up to look at her.

"We are so not finished talking about this." I hissed. She sighed.

"Right, well, I'll see you two later." she said taking Duke's hand and walking away. I sighed and felt my wife's small arms wrap around my waist.

"It's alright." She whispered against my chest. I wrapped my hands around her and nodded.

"I hope so."

"Why don't you introduce me to your boss and then we can leave." I nodded at her suggestion. I took her hand and led her through the crowd until I spotted my boss, Mr. Danvers.

"Mr. Danvers." I said approaching him. He smiled.

"Ah right, Simon. Wonderful to see you. And who is this beautiful lady?" he asked kissing Amanda's hand. She smiled politely.

"This is my wife, Amanda. Sweetheart this is my boss, Mr. Danvers." Amanda smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said softly. Mr. Danvers shook his head.

"The pleasure is all mine." He insisted. Amanda nodded. "So, Cullen tends to keep his family matters secret. Do you two have any kids?" Amanda shook her head as I internally winced. We had been married almost four years now and we had barely touched upon the topic of children. We both knew that we weren't ready. We still lived in New York and we were both at the beginning of our careers.

"No Sir not yet." Amanda said softly. Mr. Danvers frowned.

"Well, my advice is to get on that. If you focus too much on what you want, you'll never appreciate what you have. In other words, don't over work yourselves for hopes of a perfect future. You've already got each other, and a family may be just what you need Cullen." I nodded, slightly confused. Mr. Danvers wasn't making much sense, though I supposed it was because he was tipsy more than anything.

"Thank you sir. I'll keep that in mind." I said shaking his hand. He nodded and turned away, his attention elsewhere. Amanda smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go." She suggested. I nodded and led her out to the street before I flagged down a cab.

The ride home was relatively silent. I was mulling over what Mr. Danvers had been trying to communicate with me, my sister and her boyfriend currently forgotten. "Simon?" I looked over at Amanda. "What are you thinking about" she asked softly. I shrugged.

"I'm thinking about what Mr. Danvers was trying to tell us." I said honestly. Amanda nodded.

"Do you think he's right?" I frowned in thought.

"About kids?" Amanda nodded. "He may be. We haven't ever really talked about it though." I said looking at her. She smiled gently.

"Well have you ever wanted kids?" I smirked.

"When I was growing up, no. I hated kids. I hated everyone who I couldn't communicate with. No one understood me. So I never even thought of marriage until I met you." I said honestly. It was rare I ever lied and even rarer I lied to Amanda. "What about you?"

"I've always wanted a family. Not a big one, but a family none the less." She admitted after a moment. I nodded. She was amazing with children, I should have guessed as much.

"Well, we're moving back to Washington soon," I said slowly. Amanda nodded. "Maybe we can buy a house there to start our family." She looked up at me in surprise.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really." She jumped across from her seat into my lap, kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist with a smile on my lips.

"I love you so much." She whispered, planting kisses all over my face. I laughed.

"I love you too."

**gasp! lol. anyway, reviews are lovely! I have a new poll up about favorite characters, vote now... the winning character may get an extra little bit of fun (probably another one shot but who knows), so GO VOTE!**

**I also spent about four hours making a list of EVERY character in this story (kids, grandkids, nieces, nephews, cousins and siblings and parents alike) and it is VERY VERY VERY LONG! BUT i have a whole spread sheet of info, SO, if you desperately need a map, leave a review that says so, I'll PM you for an email address and I'll send it to you via email. it is ridiculously long and very, very detailed.**

**Next Chapter: Emma, Dakota and teenageboys. : /**


	4. Emma

**Oh! 24 Girls in 7 Days is now up... just to let you all know! :D**

**So this one wasn't as fun for me to write, I have no idea why. I think it's because I have this BIG HUGE RIDICULUS aversion to Jake's character. I have no idea why... I don't HATE him, I just... I dunno. ANYWAY. here it is. I hope you enjoy. It's short but don't worry, you will get more later. ;)**

Emma

13 years after the Epilogue

Emma is 38

Jake is 42

Dakota is 16

I was trying a new recipe for dinner when I heard the bell ring. I frowned looking up. I walked out of the kitchen, wiping my hands on a towel before opening the door. I frowned.

"Can I help you?" The boy was probably sixteen or seventeen. He looked up at me nervously.

"Mrs. Black?" his voice was shaking slightly. I nodded. "Is," he cleared his throat. "Is Dakota home?" I shook my head.

"No, she's out shopping but she should be home any minute. Would you like to come in?" I asked, opening the door. He nodded hesitantly and stepped in. I shut the door behind him and headed toward the kitchen, motioning for him to follow me. It wasn't new to me, finding boys on our doorstep, looking for Dakota. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had perfectly tan skin, her father's raven black hair and my bright green eyes. She was tall and thin and perfectly proportionate and so far, at least fifteen different boys had come knocking. "What's your name?" I asked moving to the kitchen.

"Daniel." He said slowly. I nodded, smiling at him.

"So Daniel would you like anything to drink?" he nodded.

"I'll have a glass of water if you don't mind." I nodded and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"So Daniel, how old are you?" I asked casually.

"16 ma'am." I nodded.

"And how do you know Koda?" I asked. Between Jake and I, I was definitely the nicer interrogator. It always amused me to see Jake mercilessly grill boys that showed up at our door.

"She sits next to me in English ma'am." I nodded.

"Is that your favorite subject?" I tried to make me voice sound softer, but it was difficult. The boy gulped, hesitated before shaking his head timidly, afraid to give me a wrong answer.

"I really enjoy History." I nodded, interested. He seemed to be a nice boy and I couldn't imagine Dakota looking twice at him. Nice boys weren't her style.

"You know Dakota's great uncle is a history Professor." I said stirring the sauce on the pan. "He's giving a presentation on the fifteenth at the university. You should go." I said nodding. I felt bad for him, knowing my daughter would probably never take a liking to him.

"Really? Who is he?" he asked, hesitantly.

"His name is Jasper Hale. He's my uncle." I said slowly. I saw Daniel's eyes bug widely at the mention of Jasper.

"W-What?" he stuttered. I nodded. "You'd get me in?" I nodded.

"Sure, why not? You're a friend of Dakota's aren't you?" He fidgeted and I nodded, getting my answer. Poor boy.

"Mom!" I heard the front door open and smiled sadly. Dakota was much too much like I was when I was a teenager for her own good.

"In the kitchen hun." I called. I could hear giggles through the house. Oh great, she had friends over. I turned to the boy who was looking ghostly pale, his hands were shaking though he tried to hide them. I saw Dakota enter the kitchen and she glanced over at Daniel.

"Hi." She said frowning. She stopped walking and immediately her friends froze.

"H-Hi Dakota." Daniel said, fidgeting.

"Daniel Cooper, right?" Dakota asked, flashing him her most dazzling smile. He nodded, somewhat in a daze. "Jessie's brother?" Daniel visibly deflated.

"Yeah." He mumbled dejectedly. I frowned but turned back to the bowl in front of me.

"So what's up?" Dakota asked, skipping to the fridge and pulling out diet cokes. She threw one to each her friends who were watching her with smirks. Daniel stuttered for words and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I-I," he stopped, taking a deep breath. "you left this in class." He mumbled, producing Dakota's binder from his bag. Dakota grinned and took the binder.

"Thanks David." She said sweetly. "Mom, we're going upstairs." She said turning around and leaving the kitchen, her friends close behind her. I sighed. I wasn't even that mean in high school. I turned to Daniel who looked completely dejected.

"Jessie's brother… That's all I'm known as." He muttered angrily. He looked up at me and smiled apologetically. "I guess I'll be going." He said standing. "Thanks Mrs. Black for the water and for the information about the History talk." He said gently. I nodded. Sympathy swelled in me towards the young boy.

"Oh Daniel," I called before he left. "If you go, I'm sure we could introduce you to my uncle. He's a nice man and he loves students who are passionate about history." I said nodding. Daniel looked ready to pass out.

"W-What?" he squeaked. I nodded.

"Just come by on the fifteenth, you can come with us, unless you'd like to meet us there." He nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Black." I nodded. Now all I had to do was convince Dakota to come along. I could see that Daniel would be a good match for Dakota. I just had to convince Dakota of that.

...

"Hey Baby." I looked up and smiled.

"Hey." I said standing and kissing Jake. "How was work?" he shrugged.

"Work was work." I nodded, stretched and laid back down on the sofa. Jake sat next to me and brought my head in his lap.

"I met another one of Dakota's fans today." I said softly. Jake chuckled.

"Did you bring out the gun?" I scowled at him and he smiled gently.

"He was a really sweet boy. A history buff like Uncle Jazz." I explained slowly. Jake nodded. "I felt so bad for him because as soon as Koda saw him, she asked, "aren't you Jessie's brother?'" I frowned and Jacob laughed.

"She asked him that?" I nodded and I started moving due to Jake's uncontrollable laughter.

"It's not funny Jake. This poor boy looked devastated. Anyway, there's something about him, I don't know what but I like him the most out of all the boys that have come to visit. I invited him to Uncle Jazz's presentation on the fifteenth." Immediately Jake shut up.

"We have to go to that?" he groaned. I nodded.

"Yes. Mom and I were talking and I think it would do Koda some good if she were to go. You know how she's failing history." I pointed out. Jake nodded, displeased.

"What about the little ones?" I shrugged.

"They'll come too." Jake frowned.

"They won't want to go. They'll be bored out of their minds. I'll watch them." He insisted. I smiled.

"Alright, you watch Sarah and Bruce while I take our daughter and a boy who has a crush on her to the university." I could see Jake's mind working quickly, taking in my words. Suddenly he frowned.

"No, we're all going. Call one of your siblings, ask them to babysit." I chuckled and kissed his chin.

"Of course."

So it sort of leaves off in the middle of the story, but Daniel and Dakota will be brought up again and you WILL see what happened at the history talk. :D

Also, the person who sends me the most memorable or funny or best review will be 'featured' so to speak in the next chapter. So, yeah. :)

**oh and to everyone who wanted the spreed sheet. I'm sorry I haven't been able to send it. I think I'm going to turn it into a photo document and post it on my profile so you all can see it because it is A LOT of info. :)**

**Alright, don't forget to vote in my poll!**

**Oh! And who saw the final trailer? Who just about fainted when the kissed? I DID!! FREAKING OH MY GOODNESS LORD!! GAH!!**

**Next Chapter, Anthony. (ooo!)**


	5. Anthony

**This chapter is dedicated to AmberGlow2 who is the most amazing writer! She's awesome at the whole beta thing and has helped me develope my plots in other stories. This is the woman who knows my own writing better than I do. This is a big thank you to her and all the support. Check out her writing!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**BTW: Remy is Rose-Marie. Lots of confusion on that. :p**

Anthony

12 years later than epilogue

"Anthony, sweetheart." I shook my head, wishing for a few extra moments of sleep. "Anthony, we've landed." I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the brightness in the cabin. I looked up to see my mom smiling warmly at me. I looked up to see dad waiting for me in the isle. Mom smiled and kissed my forehead before standing. I stood up and stretched, my muscle's angry and cramped from sitting still so long.

"Have you talked to anyone else?" Dad asked mom as we walked off the plane. She nodded.

"I talked to Em and Jase. They're leaving tonight. Simon, Jodi and Clara are here already. Luke is leaving tomorrow and Rose-Marie and Christopher should be landing soon." Mom explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Our family alone is going to take up half of the stands in the water cube." I muttered. Mom looked at me and grinned.

"Are you excited?" I ignored her question. I was excited, but also nervous, calm, antsy and so many other emotions.

"Should we wait for Remy and Chris?" mom nodded.

"Let's. I don't want them to be all alone when they land." Mom had tendencies to over react and worry about everything. This was already my second Olympics, so I knew the drill, yet mom still worried over me. We wandered over to another terminal and waited. Remy and Chris were both flying in from Europe, Remy from England and Chris from Italy. I was impressed with Chris, he had always wanted to be a chef, and he was a brilliant one at that. He had been in Italy for the past few years working as an apprentice for one of the most renowned chefs in the world. I always enjoyed when he came home to visit because he always made the best food.

"Mom! Dad!" I looked up to see that Remy and Chris had just come through the gate. Remy ran to dad, throwing her arms around him as he picked her up in a hug. Chris came over and hugged mom tightly before turning to me.

"Hey Bro." I said grinning and pulling him into a hug. He chuckled.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I shrugged. Though Chris and I were the polar opposites, he was my best friend. I hadn't really realized how much I had depended on him until he left and now that he was back, I was ecstatic.

A flurry of bronze tinted brown locks blurred my vision and I felt Rose-Marie's tiny arms wrap around my stomach in a death grip. "I have missed you so much!" she screamed, causing many people to turn and look our way. I chuckled, hugging her back.

"You too Remy." She grinned and stepped back, taking one of Chris' hands in her and one of mine in the other.

"I'm not letting either of you out of my sight again." She growled. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright." Chris glanced at me over her head and rolled his eyes with a smile as I chuckled. It was so good to have them back.

* * *

"Alright Anthony, focus. You only have one more hour until your final swim. Are you okay?" I looked up at my sister and rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Jodi." She nodded, hesitantly. Jodi had grown up loving sports and we shared the competitive drive from our father. "Seriously Jo. I'll be fine." She nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"God, I need alcohol." She mumbled. I chuckled. Ever since she had her son, Isaac, she had become a different person. She was a nervous wreck when Isaac started crawling and then walking. She had been fine with her first two daughters, but something had changed, (I think she just found a better husband) but now she was just like mom, overworking and stressing out over everything. It was greatly amusing to me.

"Well, I could do with a good beer." I joked. She shot me a glare. "You are my younger brother and I can't see you drinking, so please, humor me and not mention anything about it." I chuckled as there was a knock on the door and Remy flitted in.

"Hello Sunshine!" she sang smiling. I rolled my eyes and Jodi smirked, amused. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"Fine." I insisted. Jo and Remy exchanged a glance before Remy nodded.

"Mhmm." She said nodding. I sighed. "Well, if you're feeling so dandy, there is someone I want you to meet." She said grinning. I shook my head.

"No, Rem, I can't, I have my final meet in an hour." Truth was I was terrified to meet whoever it was that Remy had waiting. She had tendencies to try to set me up with people she knew and that almost always ended up sour.

"Don't be annoying. She's really nice." She insisted. I rolled my eyes. So far I had managed to win gold in every race as well as creating all new world records. I only had one more to go and if Remy's mystery friend messed up my game…

My thoughts were interrupted when Rose-Marie walked over and pulled a girl into the room. She was a tiny little thing, about as big as Rem, with Jet black hair that was short and in perfect ringlets and smooth pale skin. I could see hints of maroon in her hair as the light hit it and her large blue eyes seemed endless, framed by black rimmed glasses. She looked at me hesitantly before turning to Remy. Remy grinned and nodded, turning her back around to face me. "Anthony, this is my friend Nita. Nita, this is one of my twin brothers, Anthony." I held out my hand and Nita took it. Her skin was incredibly soft and a sudden desire to kiss that delicate skin flared up in me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said slowly. She nodded.

"You as well." I grinned when I heard her accent. She was British, a total turn on.

"Nita came all the way from England to see you swim." Remy said grinning. I nodded.

"All the way for some guy swimming in a pool?" I joked. Nita smiled and shrugged her delicate shoulders, confidence building.

"I wouldn't call you some guy." She said simply. I was amazed at how sexy her voice was. "You're more of a fish man than anything." Remy and Jodi howled in laughter and I couldn't help but laugh with them. It was true, I had been compared to a fish more than once, though never this direct.

"So, Nita, will you be sitting with my crazy family?" I asked once I had gained control over the laughter. She nodded.

"Who else would I know at the Olympics?" I grinned.

"Good." I was vaguely aware of the fact my sisters had ducked out to give us some privacy. "So, are you a student?" She nodded and we both sat down.

"I'm actually Rem's flatmate." I nodded.

"That's cool." I was desperate to know more about her, and I couldn't figure out why. She seemed witty and funny but sweet all at the same time.

"Listen, I'm sorry about bargaining in on you right before your last swim, but Rem was particularly adamant about us meeting before your final race." I nodded with a small shrug.

"I don't mind, it just gives me a bit more motivation to swim faster." A delicious pink covered her cheeks and I grinned. "Look, you seem like a really cool person and I would love to get to know you better, do you think you could meet me after the swim?" she smiled slowly and nodded.

"Sure, I think I could manage that." I smiled.

"Good."

* * *

I felt the pull of the water as I sailed through it, slicing it perfectly with my arms. I was so excited about meeting Nita, I could slow down, even if I wanted to. I knew it was a close race, I didn't know how close it was though. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the man next to me was about as close as I was to the finish. Pulling out more power and speed, I raced to the finish as fast as I could. I hit the wall and looked up, sucking in a deep breath and looking around for the pair of electric blue eyes I had been picturing the whole race. I found them, in the midst of my family and I grinned. She looked shocked, and was staring at the board, then me, then back to the board. I finally glanced up at it and saw why everyone was freaking out. They were playing instant replays of the finish. It looked like the man next to me, and I had tied, it had been that close of a race. The whole building waited with baited breath for the announcement of who the winner was. The news flashed and I felt lightheaded. I had one by one, on hundredths of a second. The tiniest margin you could win by. I looked up at my mom to see her in complete and utter shock as she leaned against my dad for support. He was grinning, holding her tightly and staring at the final times. I grinned and hopped out of the pool, excitement radiating out of every pore. I did it.

I was barely aware of the cool down laps I had done and the medal ceremony. As soon as I was released though, I made my way over to my family in the stands. I climbed through the crowds of photographers and smiled at my mom. She leaned over the rail and pulled me into a tight hug, crying and shaking her head and kissing my cheek all at the same time. "Anthony you did it." She sobbed. I chuckled softly.

"I did it mom." I felt dad pull her away and I hugged him briefly before turning to my siblings. All eight of them were grinning at me, the joy, overwhelming. I walked over to Nita, ignoring the photographers surrounding me and pulled myself up on the railing so I was eye level with her. I handed her the small bouquet and she grinned. "Dinner tonight?" She looked a little surprised before nodding.

"Of course." I smiled and kissed her cheek before hopping down. I could help but feel like I was on top of the world. I had just won numerous races at the Olympics, set new world records and possibly found the girl of my dreams. Life just didn't get any better than this.

**Yay! Anyone else catch my refference to Michael Phelps through out this chapter? I love that man so much! he is the best! haha. :D **

**so I am a big fan of Anthony's character. More of him and Nita will be in future chapters. Make me laugh in your review and I'll dedicate a character to you. :)**

**Also, vote in my poll and the character that wins get's another one shot or maybe more?**

**Christopher is next. I'm a big fan of his chapter. :D**

**Review review review PLEASE!**


	6. Christopher

**So I'm big fan of Christopher's chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my good friends John and Justin, who told me to write about them. haha. so here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

Christopher

13 Years after Epilogue

I paced nervously, running my hand through my hair every ten steps. I glanced at the luggage carousel and growled. Why hadn't our luggage come yet? "Chris, stop." I glanced down at Blake and nodded slowly. I took a deep breath and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He grinned.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." He said patting my back reassuringly. I bit my lip. Would it? My parents didn't know I was gay. They didn't know that I had been dating Blake for almost a year and was the happiest I had ever been. And I didn't know how they would react to it.

"I'm just nervous." I admitted. Blake rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be able to handle this. After all, didn't you say your sister was a baby ho?" I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"She was a bit when she was 13 and 14, but it's not the same thing." I insisted. Blake shrugged.

"Whatever, I know that they'll be okay with it, and if not, they have like a hundred other kids to focus on anyway." I sighed. Blake wasn't the most sensitive person in the world, but maybe that's why I liked him. He and I were polar opposites. Where he was blunt, I liked to let people know softly, gently. Where he was outgoing and loud, I was quiet and reserved. We were even physically different. I had inherited my father's bronze hair and my mother's brown eyes. I was tall like my father and well built. Blake was different. He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall either, maybe 5'8" or so, with shockingly bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was tan while I remained pale and he wasn't nearly as muscled as I was. Through our differences though, I couldn't help how I felt about him. There was something about me that just sparked my protective side, I would die to save him, as I knew he would for me. I knew I loved him and that made me even more nervous about telling my family about him.

"So, do you think your Olympic Champion brother will bring his girlfriend?" Blake asked idly. I shrugged. To be honest I hadn't spoken to Anthony much since the summer. Sure, we emailed and occasionally called each other, but since he had started dating Nita, he hadn't of had as much time on his hands, not as though he had had any to begin with. He was, after all, an Olympic Athlete.

"I'm sure he will. He hardly gets to see her because of the long distance thing, though I'm pretty sure one of them will cave soon and move across the ocean." Blake nodded.

"And what about your sister?" I shrugged.

"Rose-Marie? She's so fickle we never know who she's dating. Last time she brought home this flamenco dance instructor and told us they had met when she had been taking classes and apparently, the chemistry between them just sparked." Blake laughed at this. "Mom says she's a lot like her mom, Renee." I said slowly. I hadn't gotten a chance to know Renee though I hear a lot about her from my mother.

Blake continued to ask me questions as we got our bags and car, in hopes of distracting me from my thoughts. Though it didn't work as well as he was hopping, I loved him for trying.

We pulled up to the old familiar house I grew up in and he let out a low whistle. "This is your parent's place?" I nodded. "It's huge."

"What did you expect with nine kids?" I asked chuckling. Blake rolled his eyes as we got out. I took a deep breath and approached the front door. I could hear commotion inside and winced. It was most likely that my thousand nieces and nephews were already running around, screaming and playing. Just another thing my mom would never get from me. Grand children.

I started to knock on the door but gave up and stepped inside. It wasn't like anyone would have heard me anyway. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called. I could hear squeals and I was suddenly being plowed over by my sister.

"Chris! You're home!" Remy cried. I chuckled, hugging her tighter. She was the only one who knew about Blake, mainly because she was the closest relative nearby and when we had flown last summer to see Anthony at the Olympics, there wasn't much else to talk about. She turned to Blake and grinned, pulling him into a hug. "Hi I'm Rose-Marie." Blake grinned.

"Oh I know all about you." She grinned pulling away.

"Good, we can skip the boring prologue." She said smiling. I laughed. That was Remy for you. I started toward the living room and smiled, as my mom squealed in excitement. She shot up out of her seat and barreled over to me, wrapping me in an impossibly tight hug.

"Christopher you're home!" she said happily. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Good to see you mom." I turned to see Blake and Remy talking animatedly as they walked into the living room. "Mom this is Blake, my friend." I winced at the word and Blake sent me a small reassuring smile. He had promised me he would keep everything on the down low until I was ready. Mom smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said smiling. "You need to meet everyone. Emma, Jodi, Clara are all Chris' sisters, Kate Jason's wife, Amanda Simon's wife, Nita Anthony's girlfriend, Chelsea Luke's wife, Alice my best friend and sister-in-law, Rosalie my other best friend and cousin and sister-in-law. Camilla, Haley and Margi are Alice's daughters, Karen, Libby and Brynn, Alice's daughter-in-laws. Ceci and Elli are Rose's daughters and Bree is her daughter in law." I glared at my mom then glanced at Blake who looked completely confused.

"Mom, way to not scare the guests with vast amounts of information at a time." I hissed. She pouted.

"Fine, go out and say hello to your father. All the men are outside." I rolled my eyes and nodded, walking outside to the back yard.

"My God, you told me your family was big but…" I chuckled at Blake's overwhelmed expression.

"Those are only my sisters, aunts and cousins. I think I have at least twenty nieces and nephews running around." Blake shook his head, muttering. I caught words such as, "Insane" and "Fun" and I could see a smile spreading across his face. I chuckled. He would fit just fine here.

* * *

"Christopher honey this was the best food I've ever had." Mom gushed, leaning back in her seat and rubbing her stomach. I chuckled.

"Thanks mom. I enjoyed making it." She nodded.

"Sweetie you have to leave me some recipes before you leave." I nodded.

"Sure thing."

It always amazed me that no matter how many people were here, my mom and dad found ways to accommodate them all. All 100 of the kids had eaten outside, either on the deck, on the trampoline, (though mom threatened anyone who jumped while eating with a week's worth of dishes) and all across the yard. Inside, my cousins and siblings and I had all managed to squeeze in to the large kitchen, living room and dining and mom and dad and my aunts and uncles settled in the formal dining room. I had walked into the formal dining room to gather some of the dishes when mom had stopped me with the praise. I had been feeling awkward around my parents all day, mainly because I was afraid they would see right through me. I was worried about what they would think and what I would do, should they disapprove. One thing though was for sure, I couldn't leave Blake.

"Christopher, why don't you come sit down for a moment." My dad said pouring another glass of wine. I nodded, hesitantly and noticed my aunts and uncles slipped out of the room, leaving me with my parents. I became instantly nervous.

"So, sweetie, dad and I were thinking about coming to visit you in the spring." Mom said happily. I smiled.

"That would be nice." I said honestly. And it would be, but I was currently living with Blake and I knew if I didn't tell them now, when we were by ourselves, I never would. "I have something to tell you guys." I said slowly. They glanced at each other then to me. I took a deep breath, not sure where to start. "I-" I had no idea where to start. How did one proceed when explaining this? "I have a roommate." I said lamely. Mom nodded.

"Who is it?" I focused on my hands, taking a deep breath in.

"Blake." I said softly.

"Oh that's good. I like that boy. He's funny." Mom mused aloud. I looked up at her a moment to see her eyes were focused on me, her mind spinning one thousand miles a second.

"He is." Dad agreed. I nodded and turned to look back down at my hands.

"Actually," I took a deep breath. This is it, here goes nothing. "We're more than roommates." It was silent a moment and I waited, with baited breath for their response.

"Oh I know." I looked up at my mom, completely stunned.

"W-What?" she nodded, grinning.

"Sweetie, I could see it in your eyes. It's the same look I get when I look at your father." She said taking his hand in her own. He smiled at her then turned to me.

"Son, all we want is for you to be happy, to find that one person who makes life all the more worth living, and if that happens to be Blake, then all I can say is I'm glad you've found him." Dad said gently. I felt my eyes water. They were taking this extremely well.

"But, I can't, I-" I stuttered and took a deep breath. "What about grandkids, you always want some around and I can't give you any." I said slowly. Mom shook her head.

"Sweetie, you have eight brothers and sisters, most of whom are married. I think we have the grandchild front covered." She said sweetly, her eyes glistening with love. I smiled. This was real. They were really excepting me as I was. I felt waves of relief, joy and happiness spread through me and I got up to hug my parents.

"Thank you," I said with tears in my eyes. Mom and dad nodded, hugging me back tightly.

"We just want you to be happy, that's all a parent could ask for." Mom said gently. I nodded.

"Thanks mom. That really means so much to me." She nodded and stood.

"Alright, enough emotions or I'll start crying." She said playfully, though I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. They were happy tears, I could tell. I smiled and nodded. "You go out and be with your siblings, your father and I will start clearing this table." I nodded and walked back out to the living room where I found Blake playing with Hannah, Simon's three year old. Blake looked up at me and grinned.

"How did it go?" I didn't ask how he knew I had talked to my parents about us. I settled down next to him and nodded.

"Well. Really well. They were almost, excited." I said frowning. Blake grinned.

"That's great!" he said smiling. I nodded and looked at Hannah who was sitting in Blake's lap. He smiled and tickled her sides as she squealed before he turned to me.

"Ever think about adopting?"

**So precious! I hold no predjudice against gays, lesbians or bisexuals and I'm sorry if this chapter offended you in anyway, but everytime I tried to write Chris with a girl, I couldn't. So here it is. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter is Jodi.**


	7. Jodi

**So I added a bit at the end of this chapter because I was like, might was well, right? so yeah. :)**

**I know nothing about divorce so I'm sorry if it's not accurate. :p**

**Also notice how the rating changed to T. It might even change to M for next chapter. :o**

Jodi

Jodi is 27

Ryan is 28

Georgia is 8

Lily is 6

Brett is 29

Annabelle is 8

Bridget is 9

Bella is 51 (:O)

9 years after Epilogue

"Mommy where are we going?" I looked at Lily at the mirror and smiled gently.

"You're going to spend the day with grandma because mommy has a meeting with her lawyer." I said gently. Lily frowned and nodded.

"Mommy, how come daddy isn't at home anymore?" I looked at Georgia and bit my lip. How did you explain divorce to a six and eight year old?

"Daddy and mommy aren't going to be married anymore." I said slowly. Georgia and Lily glanced at each other.

"How come?" I bit my lip, trying not to let the tears slip down my cheeks. I pulled up to my parent's house, giving me an excuse to not answer them. I got out, and the girls darted out of the car and run up to the front door.

"Grandma! Grandma!" they screamed. Mom opened the door and grinned, pulling the girls into tight hugs.

"Hello ladies! How are you today?" she asked kissing their cheeks.

"Good grandma!" they cried. She grinned.

"Do you know what I just made?" They shook their heads. "I just made a whole batch of sugar cookies and I need some help decorating them."The girls squealed in excitement and raced inside. Mom stood up and looked at me. "How are you sweetie?" she asked gently. I sighed.

"It's hard." I admitted. Mom nodded and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I know sweetie. It's never easy dealing with divorce." She said gently. I nodded.

"The girls keep asking why he's not living with us anymore. I don't know what to say." I admitted. Mom nodded.

"How did your father tell you?" I frowned, trying to remember.

"I don't know. I think he told us that my mom still loved us but she didn't love him anymore." I said frowning. Mom nodded.

"Sweetie, there's no easy way to explain to a child that one of their parents is leaving them." She said gently. "You just have to be there for them until they can understand what's going on." I nodded.

"Thanks mom." She nodded.

"Sweetie, your father and I are both here for you." She said gently. I nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks, I'll be back later to pick up the girls." Mom nodded and I stepped back to my car. I drove about twenty minutes into the city and pulled up to the large building. I took a deep breath before getting out of my car and walking toward the building. I rode the elevator in silence until the tenth floor and got out.

"Hello Mrs. Taylor." I nodded to the receptionist.

"Not Mrs. Taylor for long." I muttered. She nodded.

"Mr. Taylor is waiting for you through there." I nodded and walked into the conference room. I glared at Ryan who was looking bored. I glanced at Patrick, my lawyer and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm late, I had to make sure our daughters were taken care of, not that you're concerned about that." I spat. Ryan glared at me.

"Alright, well the papers have been drawn, everything is settled, all we need is for you two to sign them and then the divorce will be final." I nodded, relieved that this nightmare would be over soon.

Ryan snatched the papers and signed them hastily before handing them to me. I took a deep breath and signed them before turning back to Patrick. "Congratulations Jodi. You're a single woman again." I nodded.

"Thanks Patrick." I turned to Ryan. "So the only contact I'll be having with you is the monthly child support checks correct?" He nodded.

"Nothing more, nothing less." I nodded.

"Good." I nodded once more to Patrick then turned to leave. I couldn't believe I was finally free. I practically skipped down to my car and sighed, smiling. For the past year, Ryan and I had been at each other's throats. I couldn't figure out what had happened, since before we were the best of friends. About six months ago I found out about the affair and suddenly everything clicked. He started picking fights with me, worried I would find out about it. I was completely devastated. We had been married for almost seven years, and dating a few more than that. It had been a brutal six months but now, finally I was done. I slid into my car and put the key in the ignition. "Shoot!" I looked up to see a man, roughly my age, jump out of his car and kick it. He had dark brown hair and he looked tall, well built and lean. He glared at his car once more before pulling out his cell phone. I watched, slightly amused as he made his phone call, his voice loud and angry. He snapped the phone shut and sighed, running his hands through his hair. I felt sort of bad for him, I had, on many accounts, needed my car to be towed. Maybe there was some way I could help him…

"Excuse me," I said getting out of the car before I could realize what I was doing. "Are you alright?" He looked up at me and I was stunned by his eyes, a perfect hazel, mixed with blues and greens.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I startled you." He said apologetically. "I just have to pick up my daughters from gymnastics in about five minutes and my car is broken down and the tow truck won't be here for at least an hour." I nodded sympathetically.

"Is there anyone you can call to pick up your girls?" he shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. It's just me." I nodded. It seemed we had a lot more in common than I would have thought.

"Well, I don't want to seem weird or anything, but I was just going to pick up my girls from my mom's house. I could pick up your girls if you want and you could meet me at my parent's place." He looked at me in surprise and I just about slapped myself. Nice move idiot. Way to not sound creepy.

"What's your name?" he asked slowly. I smiled.

"Jodi Ta-" I stopped and grinned. "Cullen. Jodi Cullen." It was amazing to say my last name again.

"I'm Brett Holmes." I nodded, the name rang a bell, though I couldn't place it. "How old are your daughters?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Eight and six." He grinned.

"Really? Mine are eight and nine." I smiled. "Cullen, hey you wouldn't happen to be related to Bella Cullen would you?" I grinned.

"She's my mom." He looked surprised.

"No way." I nodded. When the triplets had turned four, mom had finally gotten her first book published, Twilight. It was a huge success and people who hadn't read the books had still heard of her. "So, you must be Dr. Cullen's daughter as well." I frowned.

"How do you know my dad?" Brett smirked.

"My uncle, Allen Cooper was a long time patient of his. He raved about Dr. Cullen and his magic for years. I'm pretty sure I went to see him a few times myself growing up with broken bones, and whatnot." I chuckled. Small world.

"That's too funny." I said grinning. He nodded. "So, I was about to go," I said slowly. "Do you want me to pick up your girls?" He hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I shook my head.

"Of course not. Here, I'll give you my parent's address." I said fishing out a napkin and pen from my car. I scribbled it down and handed it over to him as well as my cell number. He took it and smiled.

"Thanks so much. It really means a lot to me." I nodded.

"It's no trouble." He briefly described his girls to me and I nodded. "I'll see you in a couple hours?" he nodded and I walked back to my car.

"Oh and Jodi," I looked up at Brett and smiled. "Pickles." I frowned but he just nodded, grinning. I nodded slowly, slid in and sped off.

The Gymnastics Academy was closer to my parent's house than I expected and I got there shortly. I walked in, looking for two girls that fit Brett's description. I looked around and saw two, tall lanky girls with chocolate hair, pulled back into identical buns on the floor. I sat down, and watched them. I knew they were Brett's girls, they looked just like him.

I watched in amazement as the girls flipped, flew and soared across the mat. They were so young and already that good. I watched another few minutes before they came off the mat and gathered their things. They looked around, frowning and I took a deep breath. "Annabelle and Bridgett?" I asked softly. They looked up at me, startled. I crouched down to their eye level, which was rather tall for their age. "Hi girls, I'm Jodi." I said smiling. The older one nodded curtly. "I met your daddy today in a parking lot. He's having some car troubles so I offered to pick you two up and take you to my parents house until he could get his car fixed." They looked a little scared so I smiled gently. "I have two daughters myself, one who is six, and one who is eight. I'm sure you two would get along marvelously with them." They glanced at each other before the taller one spoke.

"What's the word?"

"Pickles?" I guessed. It was the only thing that made sense. The girls grinned and nodded.

"Okay." They said nodding. I grinned and took their hands, leading them out to my car.

Once they had learned I wasn't a bad stranger, they had decided they really liked me, and proceeded to tell me all about themselves in the car ride to my parent's house. By the time I pulled up, there was little I didn't know about the two girls.

"Mom, girls, I'm home." I called out, letting Annie and Bee in before me.

"Mommy!" Lily came barreling towards me and hugged my knees, Georgia not far behind. Once I had introduced the girls, they all started talking and playing as if they had been best friends for years. I walked into the kitchen to find mom cleaning up the frosting that had managed to miss the cookies.

"Who are the other two?" she asked curiously. I grinned, snatching a cookie before launching into my story.

Mom grinned when I had finished. "Brett Holmes? One of the most well known, influential lawyers in the country?" I gasped when I realized she was right. That's why his name rang a bell. "Well, perfect, he'll be in time for dinner." Mom said grinning. I shook my head, stunned.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that." I muttered. Mom laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll be fine. Plus I'm sure your father would love meeting him again." I rolled my eyes and poured myself another glass of wine. I was excited, and nervous for tonight. Somehow I knew that tonight, could change the rest of my life.

About One Year Later

"Mommy!" I frowned and rolled over, too tired to open my eyes. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up Mommy!" I groaned as I felt them climb on to the bed. They started jumping around, and singing as I buried my head under my pillow. I heard the shower go off and the bathroom door open.

"What are you monkey's doing on my bed?" I heard Brett's deep voice chuckle. The girls all screamed and ran towards him.

"Daddy! We're hungry and mommy won't wake up." Brett chuckled.

"Well, why don't you girls turn on some cartoons and I'll wake up mommy." I heard the girls squeal and run out of the room. I felt the bed shift under new weight and shivered in anticipation.

"Hey Baby." Brett's voice was next to my ear, deep and seductive. I felt heat radiating off his skin and could only imagine the water droplets from the shower, sliding down between his glorious muscles. His lips found my neck and I leaned into him instinctually. "They girls are hungry baby." He said gently. I smiled.

"Then feed them." Brett chuckled and started sucking on my neck, teasing me. My eyes flew open and I wrapped myself around his almost naked body. He hovered above me, just enough so that I could feel his skin on every surface of my own.

"Will you wake up?" I gasped as his lips traveled lower, along my collar bone.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. He chuckled and kissed my clavicle before kissing me on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered gently. I smiled.

"I love you too." He brushed my bangs from my eyes and smiled.

"So Mrs. Holmes. What's on the schedule for today?" I smiled and bit my lip, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well Mr. Holmes. I was thinking that the girls could go to my parent's house and help them decorate for Christmas while we get some," I glanced at his perfect chest and smiled. "Things taken care of." He grinned and kissed me deeply.

"That sounds like an excellent plan."

**Ah, so cute. lol. Next chapter is Clara.**


	8. Clara

**So sorry it's been like forever... I just couldn't finish this chapter! : / It was sooo hard!**

Clara

Clara is 21

Duke is 25

Emma is 30

Rose-Marie is 16

6 years after epilogue

_"I got a gun in my hand but the gun won't cock,_

_My finger's on the trigger but that trigger seems locked._

_I can't stop staring at the tick-tock clock,_

_Even if I could I would never give up."_

I danced around my room singing along with Streetlight Manifesto. Growing up, I had gone through so many different musical phases and as I grew out of them, I kept all the music I had enjoyed. I had gone through a ska phase my sophomore year of high school, and still enjoyed the occasional song. The song picked up tempo and I started dancing along with it's incredibly fast beat, enjoying the feeling of 'skanking' once more. "Clara?" I stopped, looked up at Duke and grinned.

"Hey Sexy!" I said jumping over to him and wrapping him in a tight hug. I was only in my panties and bra, being too distracted by the music to fully dress yet.

"What were you doing?" he asked amused. I grinned.

"Skanking." He frowned.

"What?" I rolled my eyes and stepped back to show him.

"Skanking. It's a type of dance style one does while listening to ska." I explained. He nodded slowly and I rolled my eyes. "You need to get out more." I mused aloud. He rolled his eyes.

"Right, because a rocket scientist working for NASA has so much time to party." I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped to my closet as he sat on my bed.

"How was your morning jog?" I asked from inside.

"It was nice. I really like Seattle." He called back. I grinned.

"It is nice here. I didn't realize how much I missed it until now." I said walking back out to the room. Duke nodded.

"I saw Simon when I was on my way back. He's still not talking to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Simon is a big baby. He'll deal with it. Just wait until Luke and Jason get here." I pretended to shudder and Duke frowned.

"They're worse?" I nodded.

"Jason has temper issues though he's mellowed out some since he had kids but Luke and I are about the same age. We grew up like twins and he's my best friend. He's the most protective of me." Duke's face paled slightly and I giggled, running over to kiss him. "Don't worry though. If I'm happy, they're happy." Duke nodded and I turned to look in the mirror. I was wearing a red cardigan with a black dress underneath. The dress was tight, possibly too tight for children to see and my red pumps finished the look. My hair was up in a glorious pompadour and my make up matched my 50's attire.

"You look gorgeous." Duke commented. I grinned.

"Thanks. I woke up this morning feeling a fifties vibe." I explained. I always dressed according to my mood. It was how I expressed myself.

There was a knock on the door and I shimmed over to answer it. "Hey Remy." I said, hugging my sister. She grinned.

"You look good!" she said, examining my outfit. I grinned.

"Thanks! So do you!" Remy was wearing a gorgeous antique fifties house wife dress. It was a soft purple that complemented her skin and hair well.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us?" I nodded.

"Sure, who's going?" Remy grinned. "Well, Luke and Jase just got here so, Chelsea, Kate, Mom, Amanda, Jodi and Emma. No boys allowed. They are staying home with the kids and watching football." I grinned.

"Sounds perfect. I'll be right down." Remy nodded and skipped away as I turned to Duke. He sighed, shaking his head. "Do you mind if I go?" He looked nervous and I walked over to him, slowly.

"I'm a bit scared to be left with your father and brothers to be honest." I shook my head as I reached the bed and crawled up on it, moving slowly towards Duke.

"You'll be okay." I promised once I reached him. He was sitting against the headrest, watching me intently. "I promise." I moved so I was straddling his legs and my skirt slid up my thigh. I bent to kiss his neck and I heard a gasp escape his lips. "I think it'll be good if you bond with them." I said, softly biting his neck. "Show them how irresistible you are." I purred. I could feel his reaction between my legs and grinned.

"You are the most dangerous creature known to mankind." He whispered, pulling me from his neck and kissing me. I grinned.

"So they tell me." He sighed.

"I guess I wouldn't mind getting to know everyone." I smirked, triumphantly.

"Good, I'm going to go shopping." I said kissing him once more then climbing off him and skipping to the door. He growled in frustration and I smiled. "See you when I get back. Maybe if you're good I'll model some of my purchases for you." I suggested slyly. Duke looked somewhat dazed. "I think I'll stop at Victoria's Secret first." And with that, I shut the door.

..

I hadn't been shopping with the women in my family in a very long time. Sure, occasionally when I was home I went with mom, or Emma or Remy, and in New York, Amanda and I went all the time, but I hadn't gone with all of them at once in years. I was only just remembering how much fun it was and why I didn't do it as often.

"You should try this on."

"No, that's too spring, you're so a winter."

"That cut looks funny on you, try this one."

"That color is perfect."

"Oh my God it's perfect!"

It was fun and exhausting all at the same time. "So Clara." Em said sliding up next to me as we looked through a rack of skirts. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Tell me about Duke." I grinned at her.

"He's really a nice guy. He's a bit nerdy sometimes but I think it's cute. He plays the guitar when he's not working and the things those fingers can do," I trailed off winking at her. She burst into giggles and hugged me.

"My baby sister is all grown up!" she cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you had already had Dakota at my age." She smirked.

"Well, that's beside the point." I laughed and pulled out a satin skirt. "I like that." Emma said nodding. I nodded in agreement.

"So how are things with Jake?" she smiled.

"Perfect. He is perfect." She gushed. I giggled.

We continued to shop for a while until we decided to move on to another store. We moved to the checkout line and waited. The cashier looked at all of us in shock. "Last minute shopping with the girlfriends?" he teased after a moment. Mom shook her head.

"I'm out with my daughters." The man almost dropped the blouse he was holding. It was true mom looked really young, probably too young to have daughters as old as us.

"All of these girls are your daughters?" mom nodded.

"Daughters and daughter-in-laws." The man chuckled.

"Girl, you look great!" he cried. Mom blushed and we all laughed. That was usually the reaction people had to her. We finished up at the store and left, mom still red. I waltzed to her side, sliding my arm through hers. We were about the same height normally, but when I wore heals I was taller. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello sweetie." I smiled at her.

"Hi mom. How are things back here?" Mom smiled.

"Good, they are good." I grinned.

"That's real specific." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did you want all the gory details about what your father and I do behind closed doors?" I grinned.

"Maybe we can swap stories later." I said with a wink. She blushed and looked away. I was glad I had inherited my biological mother's boldness. It always cracked me up to see my mom shocked at what came out of my mouth.

"That would be great! We need a sleep over!" Emma said grinning. I looked over at all the girls and chuckled.

"That would be fun." I agreed. Jodi rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I nominate Emma's house." We blurted at the same time. Jodi grinned at me and I slapped her hand. Emma laughed.

"Fine, who's in?" we all agreed to go tonight, and leave the boys with the kids at mom and dad's. That way we were close by, but could have some privacy to talk. I looked over at Chelsea who was smiling gently.

"Are you excited?" I asked her warmly. She looked at me and nodded. I didn't know Chelsea too well. I had known her in high school, but we hadn't spoken since then. I was really looking forward to re-bonding with her.

We ended up back at mom and dad's house, dropped off our bags, kissed our men before going over to Ems. Duke wasn't pleased, I could tell, but didn't stop me. I was grateful for that. I needed more bonding time with the women in my family.

"So who wants a margarita?" Emma said grinning. Mom sighed.

"I might as well. That's probably the only way you'll get me to loosen up enough to talk." We all laughed and cheered her on as she gulped her drink.

"Alright ladies. Let's get the drinks passed around and let's start talking!" Emma cried. We all laughed and grabbed a drink, settling in around the living room.

We all talked for hours, laughing and sharing stories. Mom was so free, laughing and joking with all of us. I was ecstatic. I turned to the person next to me and frowned.

"Remy?" she grinned and put a finger to her lips.

"Don't tell anyone. No one has noticed I'm probably too young to be here." She whispered. I giggled with her and leaned against her shoulder.

"Ladies, we need to promise ourselves something. No matter what, we're not going to call our men tonight." Jodi slurred. I giggled.

"Cheers!" I said lifting my glass to hers. She smiled and we all agreed stupidly. I could live one night without Duke. I did it all the time… sorta.

The night wore on and eventually we all passed out. I was tossing and turning on the sofa and sighed. I had sobered up a great deal since we had stopped drinking and now I was missing Duke's warm arms around me. I sighed and sat up, looking around. No one else was awake. Screw them. I'm going home. I said shaking my head. I stood, grabbing my keys and moving out to the cars on the driveway.

I got home and crept silently into the house. I snuck upstairs to my room and saw Duke laying awake. I slipped off my heals and he looked up at me.

"You're back early." He said smiling. I nodded and crawled onto the bed next to him, snuggling into his side.

"I couldn't sleep without you." I admitted he smiled and pulled his arms around me as I had imagined.

"I'm glad. I couldn't sleep without you either." I smiled and fell into sleep easily within moments.

..

My throat was parched. I sat up and glanced at the clock. It was a little past five a.m. I growled and slipped off the bed, desperately needing water. I slid down stairs and stumbled into the kitchen to find almost all the women huddled around the coffee pot. I giggled and they looked up at me grinning.

"We're all weak." Chelsea giggled. I nodded in agreement.

"But on the bright side, so are our men." They all laughed and I smiled. It was so good to be home.

**Not my favorite chapter but meh. I may write something different for Clara because I like her character, but I hate this chapter.**

**anyway, next chapter is technically the last... it's Rose-Marie. But I think I might write more one shots. we'll see...**

**Also, I posted links to the lists of characters... the one list with ages... I based that off of thirteen years after the epilogue... also NBY means not born yet... ONW = on the way... okay :D**


	9. RoseMarie

**As of right now I'm not sure if I'll do another anymore... We'll see depending on my schedule. I find out in like a week... ONE WEEK... whether or not I got into college... gasp!**

**So, enjoy this... It's got lots of info.**

Rose-Marie

Rose-Marie is 24

Dakota is 18

Sienna is 3

Bella and Edward 57ish

15 years after epilogue

I opened the door and smiled. "Hello?" I called. I could hear the small pitter patter of feet running around the house.

"Aunt Remy!" I smiled at my niece and picked her up in a hug.

"Hey Sienna! How are you baby?" she grinned, her adorable dimples showing.

"Good!" she cried happily. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Is daddy here?" she nodded and pointed to the kitchen. I walked in and saw Anthony and Blake sitting and talking. "Hey Anthony." I said kissing his cheek. "Blake." I moved to kiss his cheek as well.

"Hello Remy. How are you?" he asked grinning. I nodded.

"Pretty good." He nodded and Sienna crawled into his lap. Chris and Blake had adopted Sienna about a year ago when she was two. She was the most gorgeous little girl I had ever seen, with honey blond hair and warm chocolate eyes and the most adorable dimples. "Where are Nita and Chris?" I asked. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Out in the back yard. Chris is showing your mom and Nita how to make some sort of steak." I chuckled and nodded, walking out to the back yard. Mom and Nita looked up at me and grinned. I smiled and hugged them before kissing Chris's cheek.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?" mom asked smiling. I shrugged.

"Em called me." I said shrugging. Mom nodded.

"Well she should be here soon." I nodded and turned to Chris and Nita.

"So Chris, how are you enjoying being a father?" Chris grinned.

"I love it Rem. She's so perfect." I smiled at my brother and turned to my best friend, patting her swollen stomach.

"How are you doing?" she smiled.

"Oh I'm alright. Did your brother tell you he wants to go to the Olympics again? It's in London this time which is nice." She said rolling her eyes. I chuckled.

"You're going to get hounded by the press." She nodded.

"I know, especially since I'll have this one out by then." I nodded and patted her stomach lightly.

"Well I'll be there to help you out." She chuckled and nodded.

"You better be or you'd be a lousy best mate." I grinned.

"Rem! Emma is here!" Anthony called from inside. I nodded and moved back toward the house. I walked in to find Em talking with dad. I smiled and hugged my father for all he was worth.

"Hello Pumpkin. How are you doing?" I smiled.

"I'm good daddy." I had never broken the habit of calling my father 'daddy'. He swore to me that he didn't mind in the slightest so I kept on doing it. I was after all, his baby. I turned to Em and pulled her into a hug. "How are you?" she nodded.

"I'm good. I need you to talk to Koda though. She listens to you." I nodded. My niece and I were only six years apart and found we could relate to each other very well.

"What's wrong with her?" Em rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea. She keeps ranting incoherently and every time I ask her she just darts off." I nodded and smiled gently.

"Sure, I'll talk to her. Have her meet me at my place." Emma nodded.

"Thanks Remy." I nodded.

"Of course." I turned to see dad in the kitchen with Anthony, Blake and Sienna. Emma nodded to me.

"Well I have to go pick up the kids. But I'll send Koda to your place around five." I nodded and kissed my sister goodbye before returning to the kitchen. I hopped up onto the counter and smiled.

"So Rem. Have you found anyone special yet?" I bit my lip. I always hated this question. I hadn't found anyone special. Most people said I had too high of standards, others thought I wasn't looking in the right place. Whatever it was, left me single and lonely.

"No, no one yet." I said slowly. Dad patted my shoulder gently.

"Don't worry Pumpkin. He'll come around." I nodded and smiled softly at him. My dad and I were really close. We had always been close. Of course I loved my mom, but I found I could relate to my dad much easier. "So are you busy this weekend?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You know I'm not daddy." He grinned. Since we were little, my father spent a day with each one of us at least once a month. It was hard, but he somehow managed to do it. On our days, dad and I liked to go to the park and people watch. It wasn't anything special to anyone other than us. My dad had a way of reading people, knowing what they were thinking and he had passed that trait down to me. It amused us to see people from all walks of life and practically read their thoughts.

"Well you might want to bring a coat. It's supposed to be cold." I nodded and looked up when I heard the back door open. Dad smiled at my mom with so much love, I had to look away. I had never seen anyone more passionately in love than my parents and I longed for something like that. For my soul mate.

"Hey Rem?" I looked up, drawn out of my thoughts. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" Anthony asked gently. I knew that since they had gotten married, Anthony always felt bad he had taken my roommate from me, leaving me alone. He tried to make up for it constantly.

"No, I'm fine. I've got Koda coming over." I said softly. He nodded. I turned to Chris and Blake. "How are you guys settling in?" I asked. A few months ago, shortly after adopting Sienna actually, Chris and Blake had moved back to Washington. They were living close to mom and dad, just down the road in an adorable small, two room cottage. It was perfect for them.

"We're good. Everything is moved in and settled." Blake said grinning. I nodded.

"That's great!" he nodded and turned to Chris.

"That reminds me." Chris nodded and stood up.

"We have to get going. Sienna's friend is coming over tomorrow and we need to clean up a bit." Sienna looked up and grinned.

"Rachel's coming over!" she cried happily. We all grinned. I said goodbye to them before settling down at the counter. Mom was working in the kitchen, cooking quietly, showing Nita how to make it at the same time. I walked back toward the living room where dad and Anthony were sitting, watching the game. I sat down and sighed, settling into the familiar leather of the sofa. After a while, Nita and Anthony left. Mom continued cooking in the kitchen and I stayed in the living room with dad.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong Pumpkin?" he asked looking over at me. I frowned.

"Nothing is wrong daddy." I said frowning. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Rose-Marie Alice Renee Cullen," I flinched at his use of my full name. He only used that when he wanted me to stop beating around the bush or if he was mad at me. "You know you can't keep anything from me. Now tell me what's wrong." He urged gently. I sighed.

"I'm just, I'm the only one who is alone." I said spitting it out. Dad frowned. "I mean I have 8 brothers and sisters, like nine more cousins and I'm the only one who is alone. I don't, I mean…" I sighed and cradled my head in my hands. "I don't want to be alone anymore." I whispered. I felt dad pull me into his side and I curled up against him, crying onto his shirt.

"Oh my darling, you won't be alone forever. It took me over thirty years to find your mother and I've never been happier." He said gently, stroking my hair. "You'll find that person who makes your days brighter with a smile, your happiness more intense with their laugh, your world more filled with love because of the twinkle in their eye. You just wait for the right guy to come around, or girl, if that's what you think you want." He said softly. I chuckled.

"No dad. I really like men." I said smiling. He grinned and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, well, just making sure, not that I would love you any less if you liked girls." I chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"I know daddy. I love you." He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too Pumpkin. You deserve a prince and don't stoop for anything less." He instructed. I nodded and wiped me eyes, pulling away.

"Thanks daddy." He nodded.

"I'm always here Pumpkin. You know that." I nodded and glanced at my watch.

"Shoot. I need to get going." I sighed heavily. Dad nodded.

"Well don't forget to say goodbye to your mother." I nodded and stood, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy. I'll see you Saturday." He nodded.

"Sure thing Pumpkin." I moved to the kitchen and smiled at mom.

"I'm heading out." I said smiling. She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Alright sweetie. I love you." I hugged her and smiled.

"I love you too mom. I'll call you later." she nodded and I left the house.

Bye the time I got to my house, it was just turning four thirty. I tossed my keys on the counter and sighed, pulling open the fridge. I decided some nice pasta would be good for dinner. I pulled out a packet and got to work, enjoying the familiarity of the kitchen. I had never been good, like mom or Chris, but I enjoyed it and wasn't half bad.

I heard a knock at my door and looked up from the sauce pan. I walked to the front door and smiled, opening it. "Hey Koda." I said grinning. She smiled and stepped inside, kissing my cheek.

"Hey Remy. Where's Fig?" I looked around my apartment for any sign of my cat and shrugged.

"I haven't seen him." Koda nodded. We moved to the kitchen where I continued cooking.

"So, how have things been?" Koda asked grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting at the bar. I shrugged.

"Fine I guess." I said shrugging. She nodded. "How has school been?" She shrugged but smiled.

"Pure torture." I frowned.

"You say that with a smile." I said grinning. Koda rolled her eyes.

"Well, there is this guy that I think I might be in love with, but I think I already blew my chances with him." She admitted after a moment. And just like that, I could get to the problem in thirty seconds where it would take Emma thirty years to pry it from her daughter.

"How so?" I asked, spooning us both bowls. She sighed.

"So about two years ago, this guy named Daniel came by the house and he had this huge crush on me, but back then he was that nerdy boy I sat next to in English who was 'Dreamy Jessie's' brother. I didn't think anything of him. Then mom tricked me into going to this horrendous history lector of Uncle Jasper's and he was there with me. Well, I pretty much ignored him the whole lecture, pissed off at mom. We didn't really talk much again until last year when we sat next to each other in history and French. Well, as always, I was failing history, so mom suggested I got a tutor. I ended up with Daniel. My friend, Tracy thought me spending time with Daniel was the perfect way to get to his brother, Jessie, so I did that. I basically used him and once he found out he was really pissed. He stopped talking to me and tutoring me and I haven't really spoken to him since last school year. And now he is every one of my classes and he's my lab partner for the whole year and ever since I stopped talking to him, I realized how much I liked him and how much I took him for granted and I don't know what to do!" she said exasperated. I had never in my life heard anyone talk as fast as Koda just did, not even my aunt Alice could top that. I let my mind catch up to her words and nodded.

"Well, maybe you should tell him how you feel." I suggested. She looked up at me curiously.

"And have him laugh at me and reject me? No thanks." She scoffed. I shrugged.

"Could it hurt any more than what you're going through now?" She pondered that a moment before sighing.

"You're probably right." She groaned. I chuckled.

"Probably." She threw me a look but grinned.

"Thanks Remy. You always know what to say and I can count on you not to tell mom." I chuckled.

"You're right about that." I said smirking. We finished dinner in casual conversation catching up and just talking. Before Dakota left, she turned to me and smiled.

"I'm going to tell him. Tomorrow. Expect to see me after school." She said chuckling. I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be ready." She grinned and left my apartment. I turned around to see Figaro emerge from my bedroom. "Hey Fig." I said grinning. He meowed and jumped up into my arms. I smiled and rubbed his belly as he purred. "Did you have a nice day?" he purred again and I chuckled. "Good. Let's go lie down. I'm bushed." He meowed and I giggled, walking toward my bed. I put him down on the comforter and pranced to his side, snuggling into the pillow. I smiled at him, changing for bed before climbing in the other side. I flicked off the lights and sighed. "Night Fig." he meowed and I felt his coarse tongue lick my face. I chuckled. Only Figaro.

xXx

I was cleaning the living room when my front door flew open. I looked up, flicking off my music to see Koda run into the room. She was grinning and threw her arms around me and pulled me into a fierce hug. "You are brilliant!" she cried happily. "I took your advice and told him everything today at lunch." She said as we moved to the sofa. "He told me that he still liked me! Can you believe it?" she asked elated. I grinned.

"I told you it would work Koda!" I said hugging her. She was beaming. "So are you going out?" her smile faltered and she bit her lip.

"Well, I actually needed to talk to you about that." She said slowly. I frowned, taking her hands in mine. "Are you busy tomorrow night?" I shook my head. Like I would have plans Friday night. "Daniel told me that though he really wants us to try to date, he's still doesn't trust me enough which I completely understand. So I suggested a double date, to get him a little more comfortable." She said rushed. "And I told him I had this really cool aunt who wasn't really like an aunt because she's so young and he told me his brother was free so we—" I cut her off.

"You want me to go on a blind double date with you?" I asked frowning. She bit her lip and nodded. I sighed. "Tomorrow?" she nodded again. I shrugged. "If it'll help you win this guy, then sure. I'll go." I told her smiling. Her face lit up and she pulled me into another hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried. "I'm going to go home and tell mom. I'll call you about tomorrow though." She said hopping up. I nodded and watched her dash out of my apartment. I looked over at Fig who was lounging on top of the sofa.

"What do you think? Have I gotten myself into a mess?" I asked him. He meowed with a slight nod and I sighed. "I think so too."

xXx

"Koda, stop fidgeting." I said looking over at her. She nodded and let her hands rest by her sides.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I'm nervous." I nodded.

"I can tell." I said in a teasing tone. She smiled at me and bit her lip as we pulled into the parking garage. I parked and we got out, moving toward the movie theater. "So this brother of his, it's not the heartthrob one you were gushing about right?" I had a feeling that brother would be too young for me.

"No, it's his oldest brother, Nick." I nodded and we continued on. We got to the theater and Koda started looking around.

"Koda!" we both looked up to see two guys, both tall, one lanky and the other muscled. They both had brown, slightly curly hair and soft brown eyes. The lanky one wore glasses that framed his eyes, making them look kinder, and his shaggy brown hair hung in his eyes slightly. He was adorable. I turned to study the other one. He stood tall and proud and had an air of arrogance about him. He was good looking, sure but seemed conceited.

"Daniel." Koda said, hugging the lanky boy. She turned to me. "Daniel, meet my aunt Rose-Marie. Rem, meet Daniel and his older brother, Nick." I shook both their hands.

"Call me Remy. It's nice to meet you both." I said smiling. They nodded.

"Shall we get something to eat? We have a while before the movie." Daniel said softly. We all nodded and started toward the local restaurants. Nick slid up next to me and grinned.

"So, Remy, how old are you?" he asked smiling. I instinctually flinched away from his closeness.

"A lady wouldn't answer that." I said automatically. He rolled his eyes.

"So you're a cougar? I like it." He said grinning. I was shocked he would assume not only that I was old, but that I would be a cougar. "Well tonight is your lucky night. I'm prime meat for a cougar." He said grinning.

"How old is this prime meat?" I asked dryly. He grinned.

"26." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was younger than him the jerk. I felt tempted to pull out my phone and call one of my brothers to come bail me out, but I needed to do this for Koda. I looked over to see her and Daniel walking with linked hands, talking quietly. It was so cute. "Man, that's so sick. They'll learn fast that all that romance stuff is BS." Nick said nodding toward Koda and Daniel. I frowned at him.

"I think that romance builds relationships." I said coldly. He shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. It's all about the sex." He said winking at me. I was so stunned, I stopped walking. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. "If relationships are all about sex, then I am a relationship master." He said winking at me again. Oh yes, like that would get me into bed with him.

We sat down at a table in a small Mexican restaurant. Daniel and Koda left to order and I grit my teeth. I couldn't be held accountable for what I did to this man without the supervision of my niece and her date. "So cougar, how many puppies have you sacked?" I glared at him, anger boiling in my veins.

"I'm not a cougar." I growled. He smirked.

"Right. You like to play games too. That's hot." I was shocked at how oblivious this man was. Could he not see how strongly I had to resist the urge to punch him? I rested my head in my hand, rubbing my temples gently. I felt a body behind me and a large, unfamiliar hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up startled to see a man with piercing blue eyes and soft brown hair smiling at me.

"Hey baby. My flight just got in and your sister told me you were here." He said kissing my cheek. I was stunned. Who was this man? He sent me a surreptitious wink and looked over to Nick. "Hello I'm Travis Welling. You are?" Nick looked stunned.

"Nick Cooper, Remy who is this guy?" I looked over at Travis and realized he was saving me from this disaster of a blind date.

"Nick, sorry, this is my boyfriend Travis. He was out of town and my niece really needed my help so I thought one blind date would be harmless." I said sending him an apologetic smile. He looked confused.

"Thanks for watching my girl for me." Travis said grinning. "She tends to get pretty lonely when I go away on business." Nick looked over at Travis and glared at him.

"Yeah, you're going to tell me, you're dating the cougar?" he said in disbelief. I had had the last straw. I stood up and grabbed the glass of soda on the next table over before flinging it on Nick. The restaurant fell silent.

"You conceded arrogant ass hole." I seethed. "For the last time, I'm not a cougar." I spook each word deliberately. "If you took your head out of your ass for a moment you would realize I'm younger than you are. But you're too much of a jerk to notice anything except how big a girl's tits are and wonder how long until you can get her into bed." I was fuming. I never cussed, ever except for when I was exceptionally angry. I felt that same large hand snare my waist.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." Travis said gently. I let him guide me toward the front of the restaurant where Daniel and Koda were watching me in shock.

"I'm sorry Koda." I said as I approached her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" she trailed off and Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's go. My brother can go home." We nodded and left the restaurant. We sat down near the fountain in the court yard and I sighed.

"I can't believe I just did that." I said shutting my eyes.

"Rem I'm so sorry." Koda began again. "I didn't mean for it to go that badly." I shook my head.

"Sweetie, it's fine." I said looking up at her. She was biting her lip in worry. "Really, I'm fine, no harm done." She nodded and turned to Travis, eyeing him confused.

"I'm Dakota. Rem's niece." Travis smiled.

"Oh my goodness!" I said turning to him. "Thank you so much for coming to my rescue like that." I said remember how he had saved me from that disaster. He chuckled.

"It was my pleasure. You looked ready to punch him." I nodded.

"I was." I held my hand out to him. "I'm Rose-Marie Cullen. But you can call me Remy." He nodded.

"I'm Travis Welling, but you can call me Trav." I nodded grinning.

"This is my niece, Dakota Black and Daniel Cooper." I said introducing them. Daniel smiled gently.

"That guy in there was my brother." He said grimacing. Travis nodded.

"I'm sorry." We all chuckled in agreement. Daniel glanced at his watch and smiled.

"Hey, we should probably be heading in for the movie." He said gently. I nodded. I wasn't up for seeing a movie anymore.

"Daniel do you think you can take Koda home? I'm not feeling up for a movie." I said softly. He bit his lip.

"Actually, Nick drove us." He said sadly. I sighed. I would have to stay.

"I can take you home." Travis offered me, smiling gently. I looked up at him surprised. Though I barely knew him, I felt I could trust him. Plus, if I couldn't, I had the pepper spray in my bag.

"Are you sure?" he nodded and I smiled, grateful. "Alright." I handed Koda the keys to my car. "Here Koda. I need that back by morning though because I'm meeting my dad later." Koda nodded.

"I'll have mom help me drop it off." I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" I asked. She nodded.

"I think we'll be fine." She said looking over at Daniel. He grinned at her and nodded. I smiled.

"Alright sweetie. And if your father asked, I stayed with you the whole time. He's a big guy and don't tell him, but I'm terrified of him." She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"So is everyone else." I smiled and hugged her before they went off toward the movie theater. I turned to Travis who smiled and started leading the way to the parking garage.

"So, Rose-Marie…" he paused and smiled. "That's a beautiful name." I blushed.

"Thanks. I was a bit of a surprise in the delivery room and my mom spit out every one of my aunt's names, her middle name, and my grandma's name to make up mine." Travis smiled.

"That is?" I grinned.

"Rose-Marie Alice Renee Cullen." He smiled.

"It's a beautiful name." I blushed.

"Thanks." We continued walking and he smiled.

"A surprise in the delivery room?" I nodded.

"I'm one of a triplet. I was born premature. My brother's were both healthy and when the doctor did ultrasounds, he only saw them. So I was a shock to everyone." I said chuckling. Travis laughed, a beautiful, carefree laugh.

"Wow. Triplets? And that girl was your niece?" I nodded.

"I'm the youngest of nine kids." I admitted. He looked over at me, surprised.

"Really?" I nodded. "And so your niece is only a few years younger than you?" I chuckled.

"Yes. I have many nieces and nephews, somewhat close to me in age." I said chuckling. Travis laughed.

"Wow, I couldn't keep track of them all." I giggled.

"I have a list." He laughed and walked up to a black Ford truck. I smiled. "Very nice truck." He grinned.

"Thanks. It helps a bit in the business I'm in." he unlocked the door and I slid in with his help. He shut the door and moved to the driver's side.

"What business is that?" I asked as soon as he was in. He grinned.

"Construction." I nodded.

"What company do you work for?" He smiled and pulled out of the parking space.

"Have you heard of T.W. Builders Inc?" I nodded.

"They are a huge company." I said impressed. He smiled.

"I started it when I was nineteen. My dad helped me build it up and it took off almost instantly." He said grinning. My jaw dropped.

"You're the CEO?" he nodded. I shook my head in shock. "Wow." I mumbled. He grinned. "You did some work at the hospital." I said, recalling the signs. He nodded.

"About a year ago." I nodded.

"I remember." He smiled and I instructed him how to get to my apartment. We reached it too quickly and I stalled getting out of the car. "Thanks again for everything tonight. I think I would have punched him." I admitted. Travis chuckled.

"It was my pleasure. I've always wanted to save a damsel in distress." I blushed at his words but thrilled to hear them. "I was wondering, tell me if I'm too bold, but may I call you?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'd like that." I said slowly. He grinned and pulled out his cell phone. I programmed my number in it and smiled. "Thanks." I said softly. He nodded and I slid out of the car and headed up to my apartment with one last look at him.

~One Month Later~

I wrapped my arms tightly around Travis's neck and smiled against his lips. He chuckled and reached for my doorknob, pushing the front door open. We stumbled over the threshold, my legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. My hands started exploring his chest on their own and I felt his chest rumble as my hands slid under the fabric of his shirt. "Rem, I'm going to lose my concentration if you keep doing that." He said against my lips. I smiled and ground into him harder.

"That's the point." I whispered. He growled and I giggled. A light flicked on and a voice was cleared. I looked up in surprise. Who was in my house? I looked up to see my father staring at me in shock. My cheeks flamed pink and I slid my legs down from Travis's waist. I walked over and smiled slowly. "Hi d—" he cut me off.

"Rose-Marie." He said sternly. I flinched. "Who is this." I looked over to see Travis take a step cautiously toward me. I smiled at his basic instinct to protect me.

"This is Travis Welling." I said softly. "He's my boyfriend." My dad looked at me and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Daddy?" He shook his head and sat down. I bit my lip. Travis's hand came around my waist and I looked up at him. "Trav this is my dad. Edward Cullen." I said slowly. Travis looked surprised then weary. "Daddy are you okay?" I asked kneeling in front of him.

"She's trying to kill me." He growled. I frowned. "Your mother got a call from your Aunt Alice telling me to check up on you." He explained. I frowned.

"Oh." Well that would explain his random appearance in my apartment. "Daddy you're not going to have a heart attack right?" I asked worried. He looked up at me and shook his head with a small, forced chuckle.

"No Pumpkin." I sighed in relief.

"Hey babe I'm going to go." I looked up at Travis and frowned but nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and kissed me before turning to my dad who was eyeing him wearily.

"Good night sir. It was nice to meet you." He said slowly. Dad nodded and shook his hand before he left. I turned to dad and bit my lip, sitting next to him.

"What am I going to do?" he sighed. I frowned.

"About what daddy?" he rubbed his forehead with his hand and spoke.

"You're my baby, and now you're all grown up too." He said sadly. I jumped over to his seat and hugged him tightly.

"Oh daddy, I'll always be your baby. But I'm so happy. I found him. My prince." Dad smiled and hugged me against his chest.

"Well, I guess that's all I could ask for." I smiled. "That and never seeing that again." He said shuddering. I blushed red again and nodded in agreement.

"Deal." I mumbled.

**again, still undecided about more one shots... probably not though since I want to continue with new stories. so go vote on my poll for new stories.**


	10. Bonding

**Okay, I can't stop writing these characters so I will randomly add more chapters until I am completelty satisfied. Just so you know, most of them will be one shots. okay, enjoy.**

:Clara:

One Year after Epilogue.

Clara is 17

Luke 18

Chelsea 18

Triplets 11

Bella dn Edward 43

Tommy 18

"Calby?" I looked up from my note book, biting my lip ring. It was an unconscious action I did when I was thinking or nervous. Of course my mother and father had hated the lip ring when I got it and we had fought for weeks, almost months on it, but in the end, it stayed. It was my first piercing not on my ears and I had gotten it when I was 15. "Dinner is ready." I nodded to my mom, standing up and fluffing out my hair. I had been dying it recently, jet black, yet another thing my parents had complained about. They loved my natural hair color. While I liked the color as well, I was bored with it. I needed something new.

I walked downstairs to see the triplets around the table already, Luke and Chelsea coming down stairs smiling. I rolled my eyes at them. Luke smiled at me and reached to ruffle my hair. I glared at him.

"Don't you dare." I hissed. He laughed and walked into the kitchen. I turned to Chelsea and nodded to her. We weren't best of friends, but we got along. She was a year older than me and I didn't know her too well and I had the distinct feeling she was afraid of me, for reasons I couldn't fathom.

"Hey Chess." I said smiling at her. She nodded.

"Hello Clara." I barely contained my smirk. She was so proper. No wonder mom and dad loved her.

"So there is this party on Friday, you and Luke going?" Chelsea shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I don't know. We were thinking about it." I smiled.

"You should go. It'll be fun. I can even help you get ready if you'd like. You know, glam you up to look like a rock star." Chelsea smiled.

"That's very considerate of you." She said softly. "I'll think about it." I nodded.

"Yeah, do that." I turned and pranced into the dining room, sitting next to Anthony the human garbage disposal. "Hey Oscar," I said ruffling his hair. Oscar was his nickname from me. I liked to think he ate anything and everything and his room was an absolute mess, resulting in the nickname "the dump".

"Hey Scary Spice." I grinned and chomped my teeth at him. He laughed. Everyone else sat at the table and we started to eat.

"So, how was everyone's day?" dad asked a few minutes into the meal. The triplets started talking at once while Luke, Chelsea and I waited for them to shut up. My dad laughed. "How about one at a time." They all nodded. "Anthony, why don't you start." Anthony nodded.

"I bet my best time on the 100 meter freestyle today." He said proudly. My dad grinned.

"That's wonderful son." Anthony was beaming.

I poked at my food, not really eating anything. I wasn't too hungry these days.

"Calby sweetie why aren't you eating?" I looked at my mom and shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm just not hungry tonight." My mom frowned.

"Are you sick?" I shook my head.

"No, just busy." I said shrugging.

"How did you come by the nickname Calby?" Chess asked quietly. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"My name is Clara, my middle name is Abby, which is short for Abigail. Smush them together and say it really fast. Calby." There was a knock on the front door, interrupting my explanation. It was a specific knock, a repetition I recognized immediately. "That's Tommy." I said standing. My parents frowned.

"At dinner?" my dad asked. I shrugged and ran out of the room. I opened the door and launched myself at my boyfriend. He caught me with a laugh, kissing me roughly.

"You busy?" he asked when we finally pulled away. I looked back at the house.

"We're eating dinner." He nodded and stepped inside.

"Great, I'm hungry." I nodded, leading him to the dining room. My parents greeted him politely.

"Sit down, I'll grab you a plate." He nodded and I went to the kitchen, grabbing a plate and serving him up some food. I came back out to the dining room to see my dad eyeing Tommy wearily.

"So did you two have plans tonight?" my mom asked awkwardly. I shrugged and glanced at Tommy who started shoveling food in his mouth.

"Actually there is a concert tonight." He said through a mouth full of food. I saw my family barely hide their disgust. I had simply grown immune to his habits. "Streetlight is playing tonight baby." He said turning to me. I gasped. I absolutely loved that band. How had I not known they were playing?

"Where?" Tommy shoveled more food before talking.

"Downtown." He said nodding. I turned to my dad.

"Daddy! It's Streetlight Manifesto!" I cried desperately. My dad shifted uncomfortably. There was little my father could deny his daughters and we all knew it. He looked at my mom who was pursing her lips.

"It's a small gig, nothing big. They are playing in an hour. Ticket price is five bucks." Tommy explained. I looked at my dad who just shrugged and looked to my mom. I turned my gaze to her. She had once told me, when I was younger, I had the world wrapped around my little finger. She said I could make the saddest eyes and everyone would just melt to my will. Now I had perfected the look. I gazed at my mom, begging silently. She looked away from me and sighed.

"Fine, but curfew is ten." She said shaking her head. I pouted.

"Twelve." I argued. She raised an eye brow at me.

"It's a school night. No later than eleven." I grinned.

"Perfect! Thank you!" I said jumping up. "I'm going to go get ready." Tommy nodded.

"I'll finish off your food for you." I nodded, running upstairs.

:Chelsea:

"Does it amaze you how your sister can bend your parents to her will?" I asked idly as Luke and I worked on our trig homework. He looked up at me and laughed.

"No, she's been doing it since my parents met. It's the charm of Calby I guess." I nodded. I didn't know Clara, or as she preferred to be called, Calby, well. She seemed nice enough, though I was slightly afraid of her. She was just very, intense. I thought about her offer and the party and bit my lip. How did I bring it up to Luke?

"So have you heard about the party on Friday?" Luke looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah it's at Preston White's house right?" I nodded, biting the tip of my pen.

"Do you think we should go?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me curiously.

"You want to go?" I shrugged. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of it.

"Why not?" he studied my face a moment before nodding.

"Alright, we can go." I smiled and kissed him gently. He smiled.

"Great." We turned back to our homework but I had a hard time concentrating. I was excited for the party. I wanted a chance to bond with Calby and I had a feeling she would be able to help me break out of my shell a bit, something I not only desperately needed, but desperately wanted.

:Luke:

I was honestly surprised when Chelsea suggested we go to the party. I hadn't thought she would have wanted to. The closer it got though, the more excited I got about it. I could tell Chelsea was just as excited as I was. Friday came and Chelsea and I were walking to the car when Calby ran over and joined us. "So Chess, you ready to become a dragonfly?" Chelsea frowned.

"Dragonfly?" Calby shrugged.

"Butterfly is too delicate and pure. Dragonflies are a bit more fierce." Calby explained. Chelsea laughed.

"Sure Calby." I frowned.

"What about dragonflies and butterflies?" Calby glanced at me and grinned.

"Nothing, just some girl bonding time." Calby said smirking. I nodded.

"You guys are hanging out?" Calby laughed.

"Don't sound so worried Luke, I'm not going to completely corrupt her. Just, break her out of her shell a bit." Chelsea looked at me and smiled. She leaned up and kissed me sweetly.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry." I rolled my eyes.

"Easier said than done. Calby is quite influential." My sister laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, I'm riding with you two today so let's get going." I nodded as we approached the car. Calby and Chelsea hanging out? I wasn't sure how much I would like the result of that.

:Clara:

"Okay Chess, ready?" I asked stepping away from her. She nodded nervously. "You look so hot." I promised. She closed her eyes, then stepped toward the mirror before opening them again. She gasped. I had managed to pull down her hair and let it lose into wild curls, putting dark smoky makeup on her eyes and blood red lipstick on her lips. I had put her in a pair of my skin tight black skinny jeans, a red halter top and some killer heals. She looked amazing.

"Calby it's amazing. I don't even look like myself." I grinned.

"I know, it's not you, but it is. Let that soak in for a few minutes." I said laughing. Chess laughed.

"Thank you Calby. It means a lot to me." I shrugged.

"It's no problem Chess. I want us to be friends. Luke is my best friend, we're practically twins and I can see that you are important to him." She smiled at me.

"Thank you. I want to be friends as well." I grinned.

"Great. Now that we are officially friends, I'm going to get dressed in two shakes of a skanks butt and we'll be ready to go." Chess laughed and sat on my bed, watching me as I got ready.

I wore a tight black lace shirt, with a red bra showing through and a pair of tight black skinny jeans. My feet were clad in red sling back platform shoes to die for. I finished up my hair with a red flower and nodded.

"Good, we're ready to go." I said nodding. I grabbed my leather jacket and handed my other one to Chess. We were about the same size so fitting her in my clothes was easy. "Nervous?" I asked as we walked toward my door?" she shrugged.

"A bit." I smiled.

"Don't be. My brother is going to have a heart attack when he sees you." She grinned.

"Promise?" I nodded.

"I guarantee it."

Luke did just about die when he saw Chess. She was a pretty girl, but when she was dressed up, she was gorgeous.

"Okay Luke, let's hit the road." I said nodding toward the car. He blinked, nodding his head and smiling at Chess.

"You look beyond stunning." He said gently. I rolled my eyes. He reminded me so much of my parents.

"Okay, I'm going to go wait in the car." I said stepping outside. My parents were at my aunt Alice's house, with the triplets for dinner. I glanced up and down the street and, seeing no one, pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my purse and started digging for my lighter.

"No, no lighting up in my car." Luke said coming out. I sighed and put the cigarettes back.

"You're such a priss." I said sliding into the back seat. Luke shrugged.

"Excuse me for wanting my car in good condition." I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"Let's get this bandwagon on the road." I said sitting back against the cool leather. "My public is waiting."

:Luke:

The party was absolutely packed. As soon as we got there, Calby disappeared into the crowd. I took hold of Chelsea's hand and she gripped me tightly. It smelled like sweat, pot and alcohol inside. I led Chelss outside the back patio and she sighed in relief. "Shall we play it safe out here?" Chelss smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I think we might have to." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Alright, we can do that." She smiled.

"Thank you."

:Chelsea:

It was only about an hour into the party. Luke and I were sitting on the back patio, staring up at the murky sky. It wasn't raining, nor was it too cold which was rare for Washington. We heard a loud shout come from inside and the few people out on the patio looked up as a girl in a red bra ran by. She ran out further into the backyard toward the pool. I stood up immediately. It was Calby.

"Luke," I said looking at him. He nodded.

"Go get Calby. I'm going to talk to Tommy." He said gently. I nodded and ran down the steps and across the lawn to the far side of the lawn. Calby was sitting in a ball on the floor, shaking.

"Calby, what's wrong?" I asked bending down next to her. She was sobbing.

"I didn't, and he… And I said… And then…" she wasn't making any sense.

"Come on Calby. Let's get you home." I said helping her stand. I saw her shiver and pulled off the leather jacket she had lent me. I started putting it across her shoulders when I saw the tattoos. She had a tattoo across her shoulder blades, angles winds. But instead of lines, they were small words. It was beautiful and intricate and I couldn't help staring at it. In the middle of the wings in perfect cursive were the words, "Life is beautiful." Flowers and vines wrapped around the words and down the spine of her back. The tattoo was so visually stunning. I wondered vaguely if her parents knew about it before I placed the jacket on her shoulders and held her close to my side. "Come on sweetie, let's go." She stank of alcohol and pot and I sighed.

"No, no I can't go back." She whimpered.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go. You'll be okay. Luke and I are here." I said gently. She nodded and stood, leaning heavily on me. I led her around the side of the house and out front where Luke met up with us. He looked furious. "Luke?" he sighed and picked up Calby easily.

"Come on, let's go." I nodded, slightly frightened by the black fury rolling off him. We walked back to the car and laid Calby in the backseat, resting her head on my lap as Luke started to drive home.

"Luke what happened?" he sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"That ass hole Tommy is drunk." He growled. I was startled. Luke NEVER cussed. It wasn't his style. I couldn't believe he was angry enough to cuss. "He was looking to get laid." I looked, horrified at Calby. "Apparently she ran out of there before he could do much more than get her shirt off." His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. He was fuming.

"Poor Calby." I said smoothing her hair down. Luke sighed and nodded. "Did you know about her tattoos?" I asked after a moment. Luke looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I went with her to get them done." I was surprised. "She was 14 when she got the wings. 16 when she got the quote and the artwork in between. She's got another tattoo around her ankle. It's a quote. It amazes me my parents haven't noticed yet. Then again, she does an amazing job at hiding them." I looked down at Calby and frowned. She was much more complicated than I could have ever thought.

"What's this?" I asked, noticing a charm bracelet she wore around her right wrist. Luke glanced at it.

"When she turned seven my dad and mom got her a charm bracelet. She's been adding charms since then." I studied the charms in fascination. There was a music note, a little mannequin, a dog and so many others. I frowned at the little ballet slippers.

"She dances?" Luke shrugged.

"She used to. My sister-in-law Kate used to give her lessons. Kate gave that to Calby when she was nine. That's when she stopped dancing." I nodded.

We arrived at Luke's house and we pulled Calby out of the car. She stumbled up the stairs and Luke led me to her room. I helped her into the bathroom and started a warm shower.

"I can take it from here." I said softly. Luke looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'll yell if I need you." He nodded and kissed me sweetly.

"Thank you. I'll set out some clothes for her." I nodded and turned to Calby. She was shivering.

"Come on Calby." She flinched and I frowned. "Clara?" she looked up at me, her large turquoise eyes boring into mine. "We need to get you cleaned up." I helped her strip out of her coat, shoes and pants until she was standing in her bra and underwear. She started unhooking her bra and I stopped her. "You don't have to take that off if you're not comfortable with that." I said softly. She looked at me and shook her head, taking off her bra and panties before sinking into the warm bath I had just drawn. She sighed heavily, leaning back against the tub edge.

"Thank you Chelsea." She whispered. I nodded.

"Of course Clara. It's what friends do for each other." She looked over at me, her eyes a little clearer.

"I'm glad you are my friend." She whispered. I smiled.

"Me too Clara." She smiled, her eyes slipping closed. "Do you need anything else?" she shook her head. "Mind if I sit here with you?" Clara's eyes opened and she looked over at me. "I don't want you passing out and drowning or something like that." I explained. Clara smirked.

"No problem." I nodded, sitting next to the tub. We sat in a comfortable silence as I tried to understand just who exactly Clara Cullen was.

:Clara:

My mind was desperately trying to block out the memories of Tommy. They way he invaded my space that way had disgusted me. I thought he knew me better than that.

I was so thankful to have Luke and Chelsea there to help me. I wasn't sure what I would have done if they hadn't gone with me.

I sat in the bath, letting the hot water soak into my bones. We had been silent for a while, just sitting and thinking.

"Hey Chelsea?" She looked up at me and smiled. "Can I ask you a sort of personal question?" she nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" I bit my lip, glancing away before speaking.

"Have you and Luke ever," I paused, unsure how to continue. She examined my face and her eyes widened.

"Oh." I nodded, glad she caught on. I wasn't a shy person, but I suddenly felt self conscious talking about sex. "No, we haven't yet. We've talked about it, and we both think we should wait a little more until we are both ready. I do know that I love him though." I nodded.

"Have you ever," again I left the question open. She shook her head.

"No, I was waiting for the right guy and I think Luke is him." I smiled, happy for her.

"I'm happy for you two. I'm glad you guys found each other." She smiled gently.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." We smiled at each other and I leaned back in the tub. We weren't best friends, but I felt like we were on that road. I smiled to myself. Maybe one, day, I would look at her as another sister because I knew one day, she would be.


	11. Superman

**Told you I couldn't let it go. ugh. okay, I have a few more of these as well. : / anyway, I hope you enjoy this little tid bit of fun.**

Superman

* * *

_Same year as Epilogue_

_Bella and Edward are 42_

_Jason is 26_

_Kate is 24_

_Triplets are 10_

I paced anxiously outside the delivery room. I knew I needed to go back inside, but I couldn't. Not yet. I gripped my water bottle tightly. The pressure of the trapped air threatened to pop the top off and send it flying. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and looked up. Dad was smiling at me.

"I can't do it." I said shaking my head. "I can't go in there." I was close to tears. I couldn't believe how overwhelming all this was. I wanted this. I wanted to be a father. So why couldn't I go in there and support my wife?

"What's wrong son?" dad asked slowly. I shook my head.

"I don't know!" I cried desperately. He nodded and led me over to a couple of chairs. He sat me down and instructed me to breath. It helped, but only for a few moments.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." He said slowly. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm scared." I admitted. Dad frowned.

"Jason, it's alright to be afraid." He said gently. "I was terrified when Emma was born. I almost passed out." I looked at him incredulously.

"No you didn't. You're superman." I countered bitterly. Dad laughed loudly and I felt my lips pull up into a grin.

"I thought you were superman." He said nudging my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Emma and Kate liked to call me superman when we were growing up, basically because I had dressed like Clark Kent one Halloween and they couldn't stop ranting about it. "No, I was really scared." Dad said, turning serious again. "I didn't think I would be a good father. I felt unprepared for it." I nodded, relating many of the same emotions. "But you know what?" I looked up at him, curious. "I was ready. I turned out to be a pretty good father if I do say so myself." I smiled and nodded. He was an amazing father.

"I don't know. I mean I want to be a dad. I'm so excited to be. I just," I stopped and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't feel like I'm ready yet." Dad nodded.

"I think," he said after a moment. "That as soon as you see your son, you will know you are ready." I nodded with a small smile. "That's how it was for me." I smiled.

"Does it ever get easier?" I asked curiously. Dad laughed.

"No. I was just as scared with Jodi and Clara. The triplets nearly killed me." I laughed in agreement. "But as soon as they are born, the world is tilted right again and all of a sudden, you'll never want to leave their side." I nodded.

"Thanks dad." He smiled and hugged me.

"Anytime son." We stood up and he walked me back to the room. He hugged me once more. "I'm going to go find your mom. She called me a few minutes ago screaming about her son becoming a father." I laughed and dad rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you on the other side." I said nodding. Dad smiled.

"You'll do great son. I know it."

Kate was just where I had left her, her long red hair matted to her forehead by sweat. She looked up at me and I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. "I can't do it Jason." She whispered. I moved swiftly to her side, taking her small hand in mine. "Jason I'm scared." She whispered. I kissed her hand gently.

"I know baby. I'm here though. We're going to be okay." She shook her head.

"What if I'm a bad mom? What if he hates us? What if," I cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"Baby, stop. We're going to be wonderful parents. Everyone is scared at first but we'll make it. Do you know why?" she shook her head, tears pouring down her beautiful face. "Because I love you. And I love our son. We'll find a way to make everything work." She nodded and smiled gently.

"I love you too." She whispered. I leaned in and kissed her again, willing her to relax.

A doctor came in then, interrupting us. He checked Kate's progress and nodded. "Alright, we're ready to push."

Brandon Scott Cullen was the most beautiful infant I had ever seen. He looked shockingly like me, even down to his bright blue eyes and dark hair. The nurse cleaned and dressed him, before handing him to Kate. "At least there is no question as to who is the father." The nurse joked. Kate glared at her sharply.

"There never was." She growled. The nurse nodded, taken aback before leaving us in the room together. I turned toward my wife and son and smiled. Kate looked so natural, holding him. Like she was made for it. I smiled as Kate looked up at me.

"He's so beautiful." I whispered gently, afraid to wake him. Kate smiled.

"Just like his father." I smiled and kissed her tenderly. There was a hesitant knock on the door and we looked up to see my mom poking her head in the room. She saw Brandon in Kate's arms and squealed quietly, running in. I stood up and hugged her. She was crying.

"I can't believe you are a father." She cried, wiping at her eyes. I smiled. Father. Yeah I could get used to it. Mom walked to Kate's side as dad came in behind mom. He smiled at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"How are you holding up?" I nodded.

"You were right." He grinned.

"Try telling your mom that." He joked. I laughed and turned back to Kate and mom. Mom was crying, a smile stuck on her face.

"Oh Jason he is so beautiful." Mom cried. There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in boldly.

"Dr. Cullen. You're needed. A patient of yours just arrived." She said giving me a flirtatious glance. She turned to dad, unleashing a blindingly white smile, her fake tanned skin perfectly smooth. Mom looked up at the nurse and I swore I heard her growl.

"Excuse me." Mom snapped angrily. The nurse looked at her, a look of annoyance on her face. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but my oldest son's wife just had a child. This is a family moment." She growled. The nurse rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Cullen is needed right now." She said turning back to dad. Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Britney, I'm on break." He sighed. The nurse pouted and I stared in shock. She actually had the gall to flirt with my dad in front of my mom. She was seriously brave, or possibly suicidal. I glanced over and saw mom hand Brandon to Kate before standing and striding forward.

"Do you not understand me when I say this is a family moment? That is a not so subtle way to say leave." The nurse sneered at mom.

"Bella Love calm down." Dad said pulling a hand around her waist. "I will go check on the patient then I'll be right back." Mom started to object but dad shook his head. "Why don't you get the kids?" he asked gently. Mom sighed and nodded.

"Alright." She turned to us. "Who do you want to visit first?" mom asked smiling. I glanced at Kate who shrugged.

"I'm sure whoever is most eager can come first." Mom laughed.

"It's a match between the triplets and Emma." I laughed.

"Tell them to pull straws or something." Mom grinned and nodded before she and dad left. I turned back to Kate, hardly noticing the nurse still standing by the door.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Kate gently. She smiled at me, cradling Brandon gently.

"I'm so happy Jason." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Me too baby. Me too." I looked up at the door and frowned at the nurse. "Can I help you?" I asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of my tone. She smiled.

"So you are Dr. Cullen's son?" she asked arching a perfect eyebrow. Kate glared at her.

"Get out of my room and stop trying to get your skanky claws in my husband." She growled. The nurse blinked in surprise before sneering at Kate and leaving. I turned to Kate and frowned.

"I'm sorry." I said gently. She shook her head.

"I'm used to it. I usually just brush it off but, well, I'm exhausted and have no energy to claw at the competitors." She joked. I smiled and kissed her.

"There is no competition." I whispered. Tears glistened in her eyes and she smiled. I looked down at Brandon and she held him up for me. I took him into my arms, careful of how I held him. He was so tiny and delicate looking. "Hey Buddy. It's me, daddy." His bright blue eyes were fixed on me and I smiled. "I love you son." I whispered. I heard the door open and the triplets ran in excitedly.

"Can we see him?" Anthony asked in a whisper. I assumed mom had told them very specifically to be quiet because I had never heard Anthony whisper. I grinned and sat down, motioning for the triplets to come see me. They crowded around me and Remy let out a small, "ah".

"Jason he's so pretty!" she sighed smiling. I grinned.

"He's so small!" Anthony said frowning. "Is he alive?" I laughed and nodded.

"Of course he is. That's how big you were when you were born." I said looking at Anthony. He shook his head.

"No way!" I nodded.

"You and Chris were this big. Remy was even smaller." Remy beamed.

"I was so little!" she sang happily. She looked at Kate and grinned, climbing up onto the bed and giving her a tentative hug. Kate smiled.

"Hey Remy." She said gently.

"Hello Kate. Are you okay?" Kate nodded.

"I'm great sweetie." Remy smiled.

"Good." Christopher was looking at Brandon in fascination.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked gently. Chris looked up at me, wide eyed.

"No, I don't want to break him." I chuckled.

"You won't break him, come on Chris, I'll show you how to do it." I stood up, motioning him to sit down. He sat, tentatively and I instructed him on how to hold his arms. Gently, I placed Brandon in his waiting hands. Chris was beaming.

"He's so little!" he said shaking his head. Brandon looked up at him, his large blue eyes bright and Chris grinned. "I think he likes me!" he said excitedly. I laughed.

"I'm sure he loves you." I said smiling.

The rest of the visits seemed to blur by. All eight of my siblings came, all dragging one of their friends or significant others. Finally, when they all left, we were able to rest.

Brandon was sleeping in the tiny baby cradle next to Kate's bed. I was settling into the visitor's chair when Kate patted the bed next to her. "Come lay with me." She whispered. I nodded, standing and walking over to her bed.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, moving to the side. I slid in next to her, wrapping my arms around her small frame. She sagged against me, exhausted.

"I'm unbelievably happy right now." She whispered against my chest.

"Me too baby. Me too." She looked up at me, her bright eyes shining at me.

"You completed my image of a perfect life." She admitted. "You're the superman I dreamt of when I was younger." She kissed my chest gently. "Thank you for saving me." I knew what she was talking about. Though her parents were obscenely rich, they left Kate home alone a lot while she was growing up. She never experienced a real family until she became a part of mine. She never had anyone to depend on until she met Emma and me. I couldn't imagine my life without her now that I had her.

"I'll always be there to save you and our children." I promised. She smiled.

"I love you Jason. So much." I smiled.

"I love you too Kate. More than you could ever know."

**Big sigh, ready? 1...2...3... AAAAHHHH!!!!! **

**okay, like I said, more to come.**


End file.
